Cody's sexy encounters on the island
by drakefireice28
Summary: One day Cody decided to swim after he woke up by himself but along the way he had some encounters with some of the girls what will happen next? find out Takes place after Tyler is voted off. Cody X Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Courtney and Katie, Dawn, Anne Maria and Zoey with help from DismalOrc29177
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's another Total drama story

I hope you like it

I don't own any of this.

**DismalOrc29177 note: Hey everyone, I just wanted to clarify that the first chapter of this story has been revamped and it'll have a lot more material than before, I also took notes onto the TDI continuity and fixed some of the mistakes there. Don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

(Takes place after Tyler got voted off)

* * *

Fear factor: a challenge that involves facing your phobias head on without backing down. Some faced it, some tried to and others couldn't face it at all.

The end result of it all: Tyler, the wannabe jock, eliminated due to his fear of… chickens. It also didn't help that his fear accompanied him on the boat.

He wasn't the only one to blame however, one of the prominent ones was Courtney who couldn't face her fear of green jelly… if she had, the Killer Bass wouldn't have to vote someone off.

After the fear challenge, Chris decided to give the campers a week off before the next episode. There were some things that the producers of Total Drama wanted to go through with him… so for the time being, no cameras recording the campers movements or anything of the sort. Once they heard that announcement, they were pretty ecstatic to hear that.

After everyone cleaned up from the latest challenge, all of the contestants spend the remainder of the day relaxing in their own way, then as night fell, they went to bed.

Once the sun rises, moments will follow that will show things getting more interesting.

The next day, everyone was up and decided what they were going to do today. With that said, Duncan took Trent, DJ, Owen, Geoff, out to explore further into the island, maybe figure out ways to prank Chris and Chef on the side. Harold, Izzy and Sadie made the decision to tag along. There wasn't too much opposition to that, so they were welcomed.

As for Cody, he woke up later in the day. His ears didn't hear many people groaning or talking too much… maybe they went somewhere else for the rest of the day. A good night's sleep without a rude interruption in the morning, would it be necessary to question such a fortune? The answer was no. He pulled himself together to freshen up and get dressed, knowing the rest of the guys were already out… the shower was all to himself, the hot water and everything.

Now that the campers had the week off, it left him time to figure what he wanted to do today, it was a little hot out… a good breeze… sunny.

Nice day for a swim.

He decided to head for the beach, which looked to be in a cleaner, more presentable state in comparison to when they first witnessed. Most likely Chris, Chef and the interns were responsible for cleaning the mess up… but not out of good will. Seems that some of the people took it as a serious health issue and that if it kept on like this, it'll constitute as a health violation… one that'll cancel the show immediately.

The beach was a sight to behold now, he was glad to be in his swimwear and wanted to make a quick dash to the sparkling waters. But before he could bolt out there like a madman, he ran into a busty blonde bombshell that was on his team.

Cody remembered her name… it was Lindsay wasn't it? Looks like she had the same idea of getting into the water, or maybe just do a little sunbathing. The minute he saw her in that red bikini was eye catching and it just plain stunned him. Especially the upper areas, who knew that she was developed like that?

"Hey there Cody." She said to him. Cody saw that she was looking at him and snapped out of it.

"Hey Lindsay, going out to the beach too?" he asked. Automatically, they decided to walk together and enjoy each other's company.

"Yup, I'm heading for the beach to relax. Heather and the others will meet me there in 2 hours." She explained. "Also, I wanted to get my mind off of something." She didn't have a sad look on her face, but it looked like one of embarrassment.

He looked at her. Wanting to deduce her problem and help her solve it. "It's about Tyler's elimination, isn't it?"

"Well… yes and no." She explained. "I really want to explain it, but I think you'll just think I'm weird." She rubbed her arm, looking away.

"Trust me, there is nothing more weird than doing the challenges Chris puts us through in the game." Lindsay still remained silent, letting Cody continue with his words. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not gonna force you… just know that even if you do tell me, I won't think any less of you."

Thinking about it further, Lindsay decided to take a chance on him… hopefully she won't regret it. "It's just… I've been feeling really weird lately."

"Weird how?" He asked, wanting a clearer answer for this.

"Um… my body feels all weird lately… and sometimes when I'm with Taylor… err Tyler, he helps make it feel… not weird."

Cody's head had translated what was going on. 'Make it feel… not weird.' Since Tyler and Lindsay were close in a sense… the blonde trusted him to handle a certain problem that she was having, and they were close in a physical fashion, meaning the explanation wasn't hard to figure out.

She was sexually frustrated and Tyler does things to her body that alleviated her from all that.

"I mean all we do is kiss and hug… but now something was feeling off in my kitty." She didn't have to explain that to Cody, yet she chose to continue. The minute that she mentioned that, was the minute that Cody felt a growing feeling in his lower area, but he chose to ignore it… not realizing that it'd soon be noticeable.

He sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that Lindsay, is there anything I can do to help… to keep your mind off of it?"

"Umm… I don't know." Lindsay said. This was the part where she was uncertain of it all.

"Don't bottle it up more than you have to, it's best to deal with it now than to deal with later." Cody stated. Whether Lindsay liked it or not, he made a good point, this morning didn't do her much good, and what would happen if it gets worse?

Thinking about it… Cody was a friend, he listened to her problem… she felt comfortable talking to him about this and as she looked at him… her eyes casted downward to reveal quite the bulge below… could it be that he's having the same problem too, only in a guy's way?

"Actually, I think I might need a little help with this, could you follow me for a bit?" She asked. After seeing the bulge, her urges somehow grew. She couldn't explain it, but maybe the both of them could make it go away together.

Lindsay took Cody to the docks and went underneath it, enough cover to not be seen and hidden well enough.

She madly blushed, going through with this. "Cody, could you… touch me a bit?" As she looked away, she pulled up the top of her red bikini, revealing her perky luscious breasts.

She didn't want to admit it, but in the recesses of her mind, she was excited about doing this. Hoping that Cody would be into this.

Which he was, without a shadow of a doubt.

He walked towards her, hugging her, pulling her close as he placed a hand on her breast, kneading it like dough. His other hand went toward her ass and rubbed it the same way.

"Mmm…" she squeaked. The way Cody worked his hands made her melt, she happily accepted what he was doing to her. Even her nipples would stand erect. "Cody." She moaned his name, trying to say something while being engulfed by this haze of pleasure.

She placed a hand on his chin. They looked at each other straight in the eye. "You can do more if you want… I really don't mind." She answered.

From there, Cody decided to do so just that. Her tits dared to call to him, allure him. He smiled and began to place his mouth on them, sucking them and flicking the nipple with his tongue.

"Ahh! Mmm!" Her chest felt hot, her legs were beginning to wobble under her, her hand reached down to Cody's swim trunks and wanted to rub him down there.

"Mmm… Cody, can I touch you down there?" She asked. But she was already doing it, rubbing her hand up and down his shaft.

"I don't mind." He responded. Cody then stopped suckling her mounds and went to kiss her neck, pulling her close. Their chests pressed against each other, their lips were in close proximity… their moans and sighs could be heard and felt as Cody had both hands on her well shaped ass.

"This feels so good." She says. Lindsay's body was getting rid of that pesky frustration that was pent up inside her. So she wanted to try something more.

Before Cody could react, Lindsay pressed her lips onto his own. Her tongue darted into his mouth and moved about.

Cody felt numb in his throat, his first kiss… coming from someone so sexy and stunning like Lindsay. Even if he wasn't experienced, he was quick to learn such a sensual art. He allowed his tongue to move as well.

Lindsay felt like on fire, this wasn't like with Tyler, her moments with him were a small calm flame in comparison to this raging inferno she could feel at this very moment.

Lindsay had grabbed the side of Cody's swim trunks and slowly took them off, as for Cody, he took the bottom piece of Lindsay's bikini and snatched them down. The heat from their lower regions could be felt as they rubbed it against each other.

Lindsay felt it, when they were moving, her lower area began to have that urge, with Cody's hard thing growing, he must have that urge too, right?

Lindsay then broke the kiss. "Cody, I need you to do something. My 'kitty', it's driving me crazy… do something about it… please!" She begged, in hopes that Cody would oblige.

She led him to the ground, holding him tightly as she was flat on her back. Cody was on top, hooking his arms onto her legs so that her 'kitty' would stay exposed, even if she tries to close her legs.

"Cody, what are you… AAH!" The bombshell couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a tongue wiggling and lapping her insides. He swirled, he flicked and sucked. But something was odd… she felt as if her body was being awakened… her eyes widened… her back arched and a hand reached to grab Cody's hair and pull him closer.

"Cody, what are you doing? I feel… I feel so good!" She exclaimed rapidly. Cody only responded by licking her even more. The second he began to suck at her clit, was when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ohhh!" She yelled as she came hard. She could feel herself entering a sweet state of euphoria as she came all over Cody's face.

Her body relaxed, finally ridding herself of that stress. Her eyes closed, her breath labored, her chest rising and lowering as she finished up.

"Wow, Cody… that was so amazing. My kitty doesn't hurt anymore." She paused for a bit, then she talked. "But… your thing down there, you're still stressed aren't you?" Cody paid attention to Lindsay's needs, that he was forgetting his own. "You can use my kitty to make yourself feel good if you want."

Not wasting a minute, the tip of his cock was at her entrance. Cody cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, ensuring that his cock was going inside her… nice and slow. Lindsay pulled him close, wanting to feel him just a little more.

She screamed into his mouth, who would've known that his thing was so big and throbbing. It couldn't be helped that her pussy quivered in that feeling.

"Are you ok, Lindsay?" Cody asked. Hoping that she wasn't in any pain. She had a smile on her face so that's something.

"Yeah, I never thought how amazing this would be." Lindsay called this moment amazing, which caused a spark in Cody's desire and the blonde girl felt it. "Huh?! It feels like you've gotten bigger." She wiggled her hips to try and confirm.

"I'm sorry about this Lindsay." He said.

"Huh?" She voiced.

"You're just so cute!" Cody says as he rams his cock all the way into her snatch. Giving it to her nice and rough as the time went by.

"Hah! Hah! Oh God! You're suddenly so rough!" She says. Cody went down to whisper in her ear.

"You don't hate it, do you?" He asked. Seeing that she began fucking back, making her body feel the jolts of electricity that was coming with each stroke.

"Ohh Cody! I love it! My pussy loves it so bad, give it to me more, please!" Lindsay said. Seeing now that she was using the dirtier word to describe her body part… he obliged and rotated her hips, teasing her body more.

"Lindsay, I'm gonna cum, do you want to take it?" He asked as his thrusting became more desperate.

She responded by wrapping her legs around him. "Go ahead, fill me up… I just want it all inside me!"

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he kissed Lindsay to stifle their screams and large gobs of white cream went inside her. Their bodies shook as they held each other close. He pulled out of her, seeing their sexes coated with their semen.

Cody got off of her and lied next to her, by her side. "Whoa… that was amazing." Lindsay placed a hand onto his chest.

"Yeah, it did… but you're not satisfied just yet… are you?" Cody would love to go another round with her, the fact that she was his first time… how could he not want to do more.

Lindsay got on her knees and presented herself to Cody in such a way. "My urges are gone now, so let me help you with yours."

Cody wasn't going to waste a minute, because she was right about something. He wasn't done.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

* * *

"OH YEAH FUCK ME CODY!" Lindsay shouted as Cody rams her hot little pussy from behind. He couldn't help but grope her breasts as he pounded her hot body.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you Lindsay?" said Cody. He got close to her ear and whispered it in her ear.

"I do! Cody fuck me more! My pussy is all yours!" she yelled.

Smiling at how amorous she was, he kept going and pounded Lindsay's pussy hard for a few more minutes before they came, while covering her mouth to not alert anyone nearby.

It was such a shame, he loved the way she moaned.

After a few minutes passed of filling Lindsay with his spunk, Cody pulled out of her pussy. Cuddling for a while as they were winded from there sex session and wanted to catch their breath.

"Hey Lindsay, are you feeling any better?" He asked. Stroking Lindsay's blonde hair as she buried her head onto his chest.

"Yeah, I really needed that. I can't wait for next time." She said. "I wanna keep doing this with you… is that ok?" She asked.

Not denying this request, he smiled at her, brushing a lock of her hair from her eyes. "Yeah… it's fine. Actually, I was wondering if you want to come by my cabin tomorrow afternoon, when no one's watching." He asked.

"Totally, I would so love that!" She said.

Finally rested up, they redressed back in their swimwear and had a quick dip in the water to wash away any evidence of their eloping. Being in the ocean and the beach was great… but nothing compared to feeding the lust that took root in their bodies.

After making sure the coast is clear, Lindsay then headed for the beach and Cody decided to head back for a nap. After they were rutting like crazy… it'd be best to just rest the eyes for a bit. This was the best day of his young life.

* * *

He strolled back to the cabin area, memories fresh of his moments… his smile wide and his body excited, he didn't try to pay attention to his surroundings. Not the breeze or the sun.

Or even the feeling of bumping into someone. Along the way he accidentally bumped into a familiar face: Bridgette.

And boy was it something else.

Instead of wearing her usual surfer suit, Bridgette was wearing a two piece baby blue bikini instead as suggested by Courtney.

And she made it look sexy.

"Sorry." Said Cody but he couldn't help but get a boner. Given the situation he was in, Bridgette was on top of him, straddling him and the fact that her bikini may have a wet spot near the crotch area was getting to them.

"It's fine, hey what's poking me?" The surfer groan as she tried to get herself up. Bridgette felt something poking at her crotch and she looked to see it was Cody's boner. As she tries to get up, she unintentionally grinds on his lower area.

He hissed, masking his feeling of pleasure. He could only react as to what his body told him. "Ok, I think we should get up!" He madly blushed and wanted to avoid doing anything that'll upset her. He tried to get up, but his boner moved in a way where it prodded her opening. His hands her hoisting himself up, but somehow Bridgette kept her balance and instead of being thrown off, another grind.

"Ahh, wait! Stop!" She moved herself forward to press herself down onto Cody and hold him into place with a tight embrace. Such a feeling had just thrilled her for some reason.

"I'm sorry Bridgette, I-I-I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to keep grinding on me? Didn't mean to get hard while bumping on me?" She said.

"Uh Bridgette, look why don't we just…" Cody tried to plead, but his sentence was cut off.

She put her finger on his mouth and shushed him. "Shhh. We're not gonna do that just yet." She whispered. "You bump into me… grind on me, tease me and now you expect to just walk off?" She raised her hips. "You're the one who put this wet spot on me…" referring to her bikini. "Ha-ha, you're gonna take responsibility for this."

She then slid her panties to the side and then moved Cody's trunks to his knees quite forcefully and then moved the top over her breasts. Her mounds weren't as big as Lindsay's but they were well shaped.

She then gripped his cock and slammed it inside her pussy. She blushed at the feeling, her smile of determination turning into one of uninhibited lust. "Mmm!" She squealed. But as she went all the way in, her tongue stuck out and her body shook.

'It's so big, it's kissing my womb.' Her face still looking up at the sky, flushed with pleasure. Everything was still for a moment.

"Uhh… Bridgette?" Cody tried to talk to her, but he heard a response that was a giggle. He looked at her face, hoping to see something of a facial expression.

"You're such a little pervert aren't you?" She said seductively. "Getting me all hot like this…" The surfer's voice was surprisingly calm. Her hands reached to grab his wrists and keep it in place. "You're not gonna move a muscle, not yet." She twisted and danced on his manhood. Cody surprisingly kept still, wanting to acknowledge her request.

"I'm not gonna let you go, until I get rid of this feeling." She then looked at him… with the smile of a succubus and the lust of one no doubt. "So get ready to rock my world Cody!"

After that exclamation, she started moving up and down on Cody with such vigor and liveliness, moaning as she felt his cock going in and out of her. Her grip tightened as she kept bouncing. "Ooh, you're such a little pervert, making my pussy feel like this… and you feel it too don't you?"

Cody looked away from her, trying to not give her the satisfaction of seeing his face that indicated his enjoyment. She moved her head closer to his own. "It's ok, I know. You want this too don't you? You wanna fuck me for as long as you want!" She then nibbled on his neck and gave it a smooch.

"Don't be embarrassed, you wanna know a little secret right now?" She asked. He could only nod his head for an answer. "I like this part of you right now… your cock is unbelievable, it feels like I'm riding on a wave!"

Cody then wanted to wiggle his hips to make them both feel better. "Cody, admit it…" she whispered. "Admit that you're a pervert, admit that you love this… AHHH! And I'll let you take charge. We'll drive each other crazy as much as you want!" She rotates her hips in another direction as she waits with a coy smile, her hands then intertwined with his own. "Oh baby, this feels so good." She moaned.

"Ok! I'm a pervert, I love it when you fuck me!" Bridgette's smile widened as she looked in amazement. Her hands cupped his cheek and she leaned towards his face. "Let's keep going ok… I don't want this to stop!"

"Oh baby!" She moaned as she put her mouth to his and played with his tongue. As they kissed, Cody recognized something… Bridgette has a lot of experience when it comes to kissing. How she moved her tongue, the feeling of her breath. She would even suckle on his tongue for a bit. Cody grunted as he put his hands on her hips and started moving her up and down his cock.

After a couple of minutes, she broke the kiss. "Oh Cody that feels good, go deeper!" said Bridgette getting a little louder. He then would have a need to play with her breasts, the beautiful mounds that were untouched after all this time.

Cody grunted as he pounds Bridgette's pussy and he realized that they were getting louder. Her moans were almost echoing, he had to silence her for a bit… and make her pay for what she did.

But first things first, avoid getting caught by someone who was coming. "Shit!" he whispered. He looked down to a moaning Bridgette who was looking in the same direction where the footsteps were.

Taking action, Cody pulled Bridgette down to him and kissed her lips to keep her quiet and rolled into some bushes for cover, right on time.

They looked to see that it was Heather, Gwen and Leshawna in their swimsuits they were heading for the beach, but stopped once they believed they saw something.

Cody slowly thrusted in Bridgette and made sure she was kept quiet to make sure they didn't get busted, so their little dance was slow, and they waited until the girls left for the beach.

Once they were at a safe distance, Cody resumed pounding Bridgette's pussy and they rolled out of the bushes near a tree. He continued pounding Bridgette's pussy as she moaned in his mouth. Now he was the one on top this time. "You're the one calling me a pervert, huh?" He asked. "When you're no better… especially when your pussy tightened when they came." He smiled. The shoe was on the other foot now.

"No… I didn't…" Bridgette tried to deny it, but the look on her face indicated that it was a lie… and a bad one at that.

So he stopped thrusting. "Huh?" Was what came out of the surfer's mouth, in shock.

"I'll pull out and leave us both unsatisfied, unless you admit that you're just as much a pervert as I am." He whispered in her ear. Bridgette believed it to be a bluff… until he was actually starting to pull out.

"No! Wait!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close. She didn't want to lose this feeling, she needed that sweet release after all this time. "You're right, I'm a little pervert too! I'm sorry, doing that to you was so much fun… I don't hate that you're one Cody! In fact, I love this side of you! Just please, keep going!" Satisfied with her confession, Cody thrusted hard inside her.

"It's ok Bridgette, I like this side of you too." They went at it doing missionary for about 30 minutes when Bridgette whispered in his ear.

"You wanna cum inside my pussy, Cody? Wanna make me into your girl?" She cooed. Her grip tightened as their tongue danced for a couple seconds.

"I do." he answered and moved quickly. He thrusted like a jackhammer and he returned the kiss as they came together.

The thrusting didn't stop, but it wasn't as urgent as it was before. They stayed lip locked for a couple more minutes, as when their release happened, not a single bit of him spilled out of her. He slowly pulled out of her pussy, and got back up and put his trunks back on and Bridgette did the same for her bikini.

"Wow, thanks Bridgette." Said Cody.

"No problem." She said. "As one secret pervert to another, you wanna do this again soon?" She asked.

First Lindsay, now Bridgette? This was one eventful day. As a response, he nodded and shared one last kiss before they parted ways. "Remember. This stays between us." Bridgette ended.

After that, she was headed for the beach.

* * *

As for Cody he decided to go swim on another part of the beach, hopefully to avoid anymore interactions like the last two.

But what he doesn't know is that someone else is already there.

With an exhale, he arrived… ready to get into the water and get on with his day. Yet when he got there, he saw Courtney resting in a chair.

Keeping his distance, he said hi to Courtney and hoped that she would wave, or plainly ignore him. She did a wave, so that's a plus.

But was Cody doesn't know is that Courtney got a whiff of him and deduced that he had the smell of sex all over him. She looked closer and could see his boner forming in his trunks again. After the two encounters, his tool was still willing and gearing to go.

After the last challenge, there was a lot of stress accumulated inside her, after seeing that hard on he had… she had a crazy idea.

She decided to do something about it. "Cody, could you come here a sec?" She said. Cody was sweating bullets, he didn't want her to see his raging prick and yet he didn't want to keep her waiting. Keeping a straight face, he did as requested.

Before he came, she untied her hair, got her sandals off, and as he got close enough, she grabbed him by the arm, took her swim shorts off, with his trunks and their lower areas touched.

"Not again." Cody's mind would say. But he knew full well that he was lying to himself, he wanted to go at it again, his carnal desires were impossible to satisfy to say the least.

'I bet you want it too.' His mind said in a drunken stupor, as he shoved his cock inside her. Courtney then put her top off, officially putting them in their birthday suits.

"Don't tell anyone, but I need this… and so do you." She said as she pulled the both of them down with her legs being spread holding him close.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Cody gave in and joined her, jamming his cock in her pussy and started moving at once. He would run his tongue across her throat, hearing her shivering moan as he gently kissed it.

Courtney was surprised by Cody's bold move, he was even bolder as he removed himself from her neck and kissed her furiously. Her eyes widened with his lustful advances, and she reacted by holding his head and bringing him close to her, her tongue dancing with his own. His movements were filled with a renewed energy as he pushed himself deeper inside her.

"Oh Cody, that feels so fucking good, keep going!" Reacting to this burning feeling instilled in her. For a moment, she just shut the world off and focused on this moment, no more C.I.T training, no more of that uptight nature, just what was happening right here and now.

Cody really pounded Courtney's pussy and sucked on her mocha skinned DD size bust which made her moan, and get involved more into this. Cody was doing all the work, pounding her tight snatch, so why not join in on all this? She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out and moved her hips in sync with his thrust.

"Hah! Hah! Wow! You really are good at this! It's gonna be easy for you to drive me crazy right?" The chair rocked from their movements and continued for about an hour until both of them were close to reaching their limits. She had to meet up with the others soon, so now was the time to finish it off.

"Cody I'm cumming!" she said. She bit down onto his shoulder to muffle her moans and cope with this overflowing jolt of energy that was coming through them soon.

"Here we go!" he said. "Get ready to take it, ok?"

Cody pounded Courtney with so much ferocity that when they came, she was about to let out a big yell but Cody kissed her to keep her from making too much noise in case anyone was nearby. She blushed madly and melted, her body feeling a sensation she was unable to put into words.

Courtney felt Cody's spunk filling her pussy up and her breasts being squeezed as Cody's thrusting was slowing down.

'That felt so good.' She thought to herself in the afterglow. After a few minutes passed Cody was done he pulled out of Courtney's pussy as she releases him from her vice-like grip.

"I never thought sex would feel this good." Said Courtney. "You really are an animal." She complimented.

"Glad you enjoyed it Courtney." Said Cody. He was rubbing her hips, wanting to touch her a little more.

"Now remember, no one has to know anything about this, so let's keep this between us ok?" She said. She took a finger and traced his chest, touching his bottom lip with her thumb.

"No one will ever know." Cody assured.

They both got dressed and left without anyone noticing.

However, on the other side of the island, Heather, Leshawna and Gwen got a whiff of something that smelled naughty… whether it was from Lindsay, Courtney or Bridgette… it was in-determinant. But what was consistent was their curiosity in where it came from.

The answer was gonna be closer than they think.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends part 1 of this.

Part 2 will be up soon.

Now in this Cody will sleep with 7 girls and you have to guess who's the 7th.

Also after this I think I'll give Cody a little break and will focus on another person from the series and well he's in for a surprise.

Now for some updates

Bleach Kombat 1 ch36 will be in the works.

Follow by part 2 of this story and then rise of the elemental warrior ch9.

Also Ben 10 trials next chapter is coming.

Also there will be 2 new stories coming up soon and updates.

Now without further ado I'm off.

So R and R no flames and no insults.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going.

Now here's part 2

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

After having sex with Courtney, Cody made his way back to camp feeling surprised and confused. He kept thinking nonstop about the events that went down with some of the females on the island.

"What the hell is happening?" he mumbled to himself. Nothing like this had ever happened before, these 'amorous' interactions with girls. He couldn't deny it, even if the lust that was taking ahold of him had been satiated for the time being, he couldn't help but desire this to go on forever.

He had sex with Lindsay, Bridgette and Courtney, that much he knew. He couldn't get over the fact that it just happened… one person was enough but three warranted a couple questions in his head. But if he wanted this to keep going or ensure that everything stays a secret… he wouldn't dare to jinx it or have that gift horse to come and bite him.

He soon came to the kitchen cabin and went in and lucky for him Chef Hatchet wasn't here since he had to go with Chris talk with the producers, meaning the kitchen was empty, and there was no scathing or humiliating challenges… or anyone going home at this point.

Going to the refrigerator, he took out a can of soda and made a sandwich with the ingredients he was able to muster up. His energy reinvigorated, Cody decided to go take a walk somewhere on the island, wherever his feet would take him. Despite this being a way for him to relax and take his mind off of the events that transpired… someone was going to remind him of that soon enough. That certain someone kept a close eye and kept a following distance.

Cody has found a nice little spot next to a tree, a good amount of shade from the sun, a gentle breeze that felt smooth on the skin. This was a good enough spot to do a little R&R, lying down at the tree, his hands behind his head… he made the call to rest his eyes for awhile.

After an hour later Cody was still resting his eyes, his awareness was still adrift from the world. He could only focus on the beautiful day that came to bless him and hopefully everyone else on the island. He couldn't even focus on the fact that he felt something was on him and getting his trunks off. Once it got down to his ankles, he opened his eyes quickly to see who would intrude.

It was Leshawna, her body flaunted in all her naked glory, clothes thrown to the side. A coy smile plastered upon her face as she was doing the deed without hesitation. She was naked, and now she was getting him naked.

"Leshawna wha-what are you doing?" he said. His mind had panicked upon seeing her actions. Why was she doing this, did she find out about what happened, was he trying to humiliate him? Leshawna wouldn't be someone of ill intentions… unless you got on her bad side.

"I noticed you were dozing under the tree, and I wanted to know why were you coming all the way out here. I was about to say hi, but you were asleep and for some reason, you were hung. Somehow, you smelled like sex… and I have no idea why."

Cody gulped, Leshawna was smarter than he realized. Did she find out who he had sex with? No… no it couldn't be, there were probably close calls… and if they were caught, someone would've shouted and got their attention.

"After seeing all that, how did you think I was gonna react? Honestly, I don't care who you're screwing… I'm not gonna snitch like that… unless I have to." She said. This was an odd request that was something along the lines of blackmail. Well, at least that's what it sounded like.

Leshawna then got down on all fours and wiggled her ass in front of Cody. She already had him ensnared… now it was time for him to go for the kill. "Come on Cody, I won't tell anyone, don't you wanna have a little fun with me?" Leshawna said to him.

It was no use, Cody's body had betrayed his mind and he moved on his own. Cody scooted over to her and then placed his hands on her ass and started to rub his cock onto her pussy. He smirked at the fact that he was teasing her lower lips and that she quivered with his touch. From there, his hands wandered to grab a handful of her breasts. At that point, he knew she was ready.

Slowly but surely, he gently shoved his cock into her awaiting entrance. As a result, he elicited a moan from Leshawna, she would wiggle her hips a bit as Cody would enter in and out of her, establishing a slow rhythm that will soon build up.

"Goddamn, I didn't know you were like this… keep going!" She begged.

"Is that what you want?" Cody responded by pinching her nipple and increasing his speed. As a result of this, a blistering heat came to rise in her stomach, her face flustered red and her body was becoming more sensitive to his touch.

It was no wonder that she began to moan louder than before. Her eyes widened at that, if she moaned anymore louder, people would notice. Leshawna moved her face to the ground to keep herself from doing that, otherwise someone will hear and she'll never live it down… God forbid that someone like Heather for example went and witnessed it for herself.

He started to whisper in her ear. "Don't want anyone to hear us, y'know?" Cody shook his hips clockwise for the purest intentions to tease her a little more, but Leshawna countered by moving in the same directional patterns as he did.

"Mm-hmm." Her moans were muffled.

Cody pounded Leshawna's tight pussy and squeezed her ass cheeks as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh yeah Cody, do it just like that!" she said in between moans. Cody kept pounding Leshawna and making her body quake in excitement with his prowess. At that point, he decided to make sure that she remembered the feeling and the taste of his body… so he rammed her harder without letting up. Her hands dig into the ground, anymore of this and her moans would become screams.

About 35 minutes passed and both of them were at their limits. Leshawna's eyes were closed and her body was smushed to the ground. Her poor pussy was ravaged relentlessly after all this time. She was so close to release, she didn't want this pleasure to end.

But it had to soon enough. "Cody I can't keep up with your stamina I'm going to cum." She said. Hoping that he would let her feel that sweet nirvana.

"It's ok, I'm gonna cum too!" he said moving faster. She reached from behind her and held Cody's cheek.

Cody released a big blast as he filled Leshawna with his seed, she fought back to scream loudly as Cody came inside her. His cock had throbbed, releasing more of his sperm into her wonderfully warm pussy.

This continued for a few more minutes before he was done, now he was catching his breath and pulling out, much to his dismay and lied down on his back.

"Wow… Leshawna you were amazing." Cody panted. This definitely was a satisfying experience for him… energy well spent on this.

"Whew… thanks for the sex sugar, but let's keep it on the DL ok?" she asked as she went to get her swimsuit.

"Yeah. No problem, no one else has to know." Cody got his trunks on and the two went their way to wash up, little did they know, that it wasn't between them entirely since someone was watching the deed.

Emerging from the bushes was an aroused and horny Gwen with her swim shorts filled with her love juices.

She was shocked that her friend Leshawna had went for a rendezvous such as this… she was walking around for a bit and she somehow heard a sound that was familiar. The voice of a friend, yes… so why was it moaning? She justified herself by wanting to check on her since she believed that someone was in pain… little did she know was that it was the complete opposite.

Leshawna was mounted from behind naked and moaning as she allowed herself to commit such a lusty deed. What was even more shocking was her partner.

Cody and Leshawna were fucking like rabbits, she caught a good view. Of how he touched her, the hard thrusts that went in and out of her… his well endowed cock. 'Holy shit, I never knew Cody was so big!' Her mind said. She wanted to get away from seeing all of this, or at least stop it, but for some reason, she couldn't move… she felt stuck. Her eyes were glued onto the two and she watched very carefully, she heard every moan, squish and smack their bodies made as their love making continued.

Seeing the two rut made her body feel like a finale of fireworks, hot, exciting and interesting. Still looking at them, one hand went to caress her breasts, her nipples standing attentively as the palm of her hand was kissed by it. She would rotate her hand in circles, and grope herself… switching between a hardened grip and a soft caress.

Gwen then used her other hand to rub her velvety walls… using two fingers to spread them apart, focusing on the outer areas, then she took a finger and gently shoved it inside her. As she played with her folds, small squeaks came out of her mouth… she couldn't help herself. Witnessing the two going at it, had her mesmerized, she was going to see this to the end… from start to finish.

It was half an hour as they began, her face was flushed red and she couldn't believe that Cody and Leshawna were still doing it that long, and she couldn't believe that she was still watching and getting off on this, the more she was doing things to her body, the more she had a desire to experience the real deal.

After that agonizing time, she finally found herself cumming. Her body spazzed and twitched, and a wide smile came upon her as a feeling of satisfaction took hold. She saw the both of them head their separate ways and made sure she stayed hidden, only moving until both of them were far away.

Cody could only breathe a long overdue sigh of relief… it wasn't just three people he was having sex with now, but four. Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney and now Leshawna. He wondered what would happen if this goes any further. Bridgette and Courtney agreed to make sure that it stays a secret, he wasn't sure about Lindsay, and yet Leshawna came afterwards… finding out from the outside.

Maybe having the smell of sex, wasn't a good idea right now. So he took a breath and decided to walk to the showers, hopefully to take one and rid himself of the smell… as long as he doesn't encounter anyone else everything would be smooth sailing.

But sometimes, things don't always turn out the way you plan.

* * *

A darkened night nearly enveloped the island, Cody took it as the perfect time to hit the showers without anyone noticing. Going inside, he strips and leaves his clothing to the side. Twisting the knobs as sprinkles of cold water hit his back, causing him to shiver. The water was increasing temperature by the minute until it was just right.

"Ah… that feels good." He whispers to himself. He felt his muscles relax and allowed himself to be enraptured in the warm embrace of a shower. Droplets of water falling from every inch of his body, and kissing his face. He slicked his hair back and took a breath. It was apparent that he was in his own little world, his mind away from the world… so much so that he didn't hear someone come in quietly.

The other person quietly walked towards the stall, the person couldn't help but peep at who was in the shower… the outfit was a dead giveaway… but they needed to be sure, once they confirmed who it was… they decided to slip out of their clothes and sneakily went inside. They couldn't help but tap on the shoulders with a smug look on their face.

Cody, shocked at this feeling, turned and saw that it was Heather in the shower with him naked.

"Hey there stud." She said.

"Heather why are you in here?" Cody said surprised and scared since he knew Heather as the queen bee. He covered himself up, but not before taking a good look at her curvy hourglass body. He had to look away, at the wall or ceiling… at least somewhere.

"I heard from Lindsay that you got something packing between your legs and that she took a ride on you." She said. She also took notice that his lower area was growing impressively. She smirked upon witnessing it. "From what I heard, she did not lie at all."

'Oh crap. I should've told Lindsay to keep this a secret. Well, I only have myself to blame for that.' He thought as he was still getting hard.

Heather saw that and she got down on her knees and began work the shaft on his cock. Her tongue licked and teased, starting from the balls to the tip. She was making sure that his rod was going to be primed and ready for what she wanted.

She then teased the tip with her tongue. Rotating and sucking it. She backed off to see Cody's hard dong in all its glory. She looked up and gave a coy smile. She then went to take it in her mouth and sucked him. Her tight lips serviced it, pleasuring it to her hearts content as she twisted up and down his shaft.

'Oh wow, he's actually bigger than I thought.' Heather thought as she continued. She lost herself in the pleasure… not paying attention to Cody who was trying to thrust himself forward deep into her mouth… and certainly not her hand rubbing her hot little pussy.

Cody groaned as Heather sucked his cock and satisfy him in such a way, this was his first time someone sucked him off.

And it felt good. Now his lust took over logic and decided to stop holding back. Cody placed his hands on Heather's head and began to fuck her lips, tugging her forward as he did so.

"Oh yeah, Heather! I bet you like it, don't you?!" said Cody now getting in the swing of things. His unyielding cock was being thrusted deep into her mouth. Her chest being met with continuous bursts of fiery pleasure that continued to feed her sexual appetite.

Heather excitedly accepted more of Cody's rod as the shower pours down on them, this kept going for quite awhile… at least until Cody was going to cum. "I'm about to… I'm about to cum! You want me to do it all over you?!" He said.

"Mmmmmm… hmmmmm." That was the sound that Heather made, telling Cody that she wanted it like that.

With every fiber of his being, Cody pulled out and covered Heather with his seed. She stuck her tongue out as the white cream was spilled all over her face, then her breasts, to her stomach. She looked so naughty with all of that on her, luckily… the shower had cleaned all of his cum from her body. She had a lustful smile on her face, impressed with what Cody did to her.

"Geez Cody, you're so rough…" she said absentmindedly. "But between you and me, I like it a little rough." She was still rubbing her lower regions, and it got Cody's attention.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

Cody pulled Heather up and have her face the wall. "Oh! We're not done yet, are we?" Heather said seductively.

"Not even close." Cody answered as he jammed his cock right in her pussy and started moving. He took a firm hold of her hips, running his tongue on the side of her neck… her tits smushed against the wall as one leg was lifted.

Heather yelped as Cody started slamming his meat in her and felt her body shake as his hard dong stroked and constantly fucked into her.

"Hah! Hah! Ahh! Ohh! Oh God! Just like that!" Heather moaned loudly. Cody pounded her tight little pussy, his hand would roam down to rub her button, driving her crazy with such stimulation and her body couldn't get enough of his cock.

Heather moaned and groaned as Cody thrusted in and out of her as she had her hands on the walls. His length still pounding into her hot burning hole. "Oh yeah Cody, right there fuck me, fuck my pussy hard!" she begged.

Cody kept pounding Heather's pussy and spanked her ass as he kept going. "Ooh, look at you taking control!" She licked her lips… becoming more aroused with this side of him.

Cody got to her ear and whispered. "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" He kissed her cheek.

"No…" she answered. So they had to keep the moaning at a minimum. Both were making some noises, from the thrusting to the moans, but tried to keep it low as best as they could and not to alert anyone.

Yet… someone was listening in.

Gwen was in the other stall furiously fingering her pussy in synchronization with their love making. She was close, dangerously close… this wasn't the one with Leshawna, if she makes a noise that stands out… she's busted. She kept her mouth shut and covered it with one hand as she kept at it. Why is it that she kept being somewhere close to these events? Why is it that she loses all sense of reason in those moments and succumbs to these vices? She wants to deny these desires and yet, she questioned how much longer until she goes crazy and caves in. As her mental fortitude slipped gradually, her arousal increased. 'Maybe they're almost done, it's been a long time for them hasn't it?' Her mind spoke.

Oh how wrong the mind was going to be.

Cody and Heather kept going for about 30 minutes more until their limits were reached. This time Cody turned Heather to face him, her back pressed against the wall and her chest pressed onto his. Cody hooked one of her legs to his waist with his arm and held her hips with the other. Heather balances herself with one leg and wrapping her arms around Cody's neck. Their moans were made silent by the fact that they were playing tonsil hockey with each other. Tasting each other with such greed and a need for dominance.

The queen bee felt like her body was about to explode, but that could only mean one thing: "I'm cumming!" said Heather.

Cody's thrusts became much more forceful and he buried his face into her neck, and she moaned in a slightly louder volume. "I'm glad you're honest, because I'm about to cum too!" He said as he looked up to face her. Her mouth was opened, tongue sticking out. Such an action only drove Cody with maddening lust to pound her harder… to make sure she remembers this feeling. Cody thrusted a few more times and then a burst of hot cum came from the both of them. As they moaned in each other's mouths, their spunk spilled from their lower regions… Heather's pretty walls were filled to the brim with Cody's baby batter, with the semen decorating his manhood.

Cody thrusts slowly as he was catching his breath, finishing their session, yet unwilling to leave her body just yet. As their love juices mixed, it made its way into the drain. After this, they were probably going to shower together, cleanse whatever evidence that remained of their time together.

As Heather was catching her breath, she concluded that her world was rocked, in more ways than one. Never in her life, was she fucked this hard before in her life. Cody for some reason was the greatest lay she ever experienced… his body was something to pine for. She would be more than willing to keep doing this with him, Lindsay wouldn't mind, as long as it was a secret she and Cody would share. After a few minutes had passed, Cody stopped and pulled out of Heather's pussy now filled with his seed.

They then used their bodies to bathe each other, tease their lower regions and ensure they wouldn't smell like sweat and all that.

"Well Cody, you managed to fuck me good, but let's keep all of this between us, understand?" she said and he nodded.

"Oh and another thing… I might want to do this again soon." She said with a wink and retreated back to her cabin.

Cody went back to his own cabin, blissfully unaware that as soon he left out, came Gwen. He had quite the gall to tease her, having sex with Leshawna and Heather and placing such thoughts in her mind. Her sleep tonight would now be permeated with wet dreams filled with him satiating her every need.

But she didn't want a dream… she wanted the real deal. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

As soon as Cody got back to his cabin, he went inside and exhaled. He took off his shirt and pants, stripping to his underwear… unaware of the person sitting on his bed. He turned to meet their face and it happened to be none other than Courtney. and then saw Courtney in his bed naked waiting for him.

"Hey there Cody." she said. She got up to face him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him.

Cody no longer seeing this as a surprise, responded by placing his hands on her hips. He smiles at her while rubbing his hands up and down her body.

"Hey, Court… what brings you by to my cabin?" Cody didn't need the question to be answered, for he knew the answer.

"You know what I want… what we did felt so good… I want more." She kissed him, pressing her chest onto him. Cody pressed back, but he broke the kiss.

"More of what?" He teased. He took off his underwear, so now their crotches were kissing each other his tip and her lips.

"I want you to fill me up, pound my soaking wet pussy as long as you want… we can do it all night if you want." She said.

The opportunity presented itself Cody gently led Courtney to the bed. Mounting her, Cody would kiss her with such fervor and desire, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, kissed her throat, her chin and started to swirl his tongue into her mouth.

He would move his hips where the tip of his cock would rub her cute little button. She would support this with the quiet squeaks she made and the movement of her own hips.

They broke the kiss. Cody hovered over her and spoke. "I wanna lick your pussy." He whispered. Courtney smiled and obliged with his request.

"I have an idea." She said as she got on top of him. Her lower area was right in front of his face and vice versa. In the 69 position, Cody lapped and licked Courtney's snatch. His tongue twisting, twirling and drinking in her flavors as Courtney was sucking long and hard, enduring that his body would feel that sweet release, so it would be shot into her mouth.

His tongue hung out a bit, at the surprise of her going harder and faster. "Wow Court, you're really getting into this aren't you?" He moaned.

"Yeah… but it's your fault, you're the one who makes me feel good like this!" She then went back to it.

Taking two handfuls of her ass, Cody had pushed to put his tongue deeper into her folds. Which caused her to work harder on his dick.

They couldn't speak, but their body language spoke for itself. The feisty movements meant they were getting close… so there wasn't a point of holding back.

Cody shot a big load into Courtney's mouth and she came all over him. The C.I.T had swallowed that load and got up. She then straddled him, this time she was the one who was in top. She would rub her snatch onto his manhood, she would then place her hands onto his chest and continued to tease him.

"Mmm… I bet you like that don't you?" Courtney said. She shakes her hips a little more, she leans forward to give him a peck on his lips. "You can say it if you want."

Cody then confessed. "I love how you move your body Courtney, I don't ever want you to stop." He says as he gripped her hips.

She then grabbed him by the shoulders and rose up. As his cock stood at attention, she lowered herself onto it. Starting with rotating her hips, to get a feel for him. One hand would grab locks of her hair and the other would grab Cody's hand and place it on her breasts.

"You don't have to move at all… I'll do all the work this time." Courtney said as she rode his cock with much gusto. Slamming herself onto him, she leaned down to kiss him.

Cody's hands then wandered to her ass and he started to thrust upwards.

"Hah! Ahh! Cody, I said you didn't have to move!" She said. But if she was honest with herself, she liked it when he was taking control like this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it… you're just too sexy!" He says as he was gearing to pour another load inside her. She covered her mouth with both hands… fighting the urge to scream out in pleasure.

"You're gonna cum aren't you… you wanna cum inside me don't you?!" Courtney mewled upon his thrusting and intimately feeling the throbbing of his manhood.

"Yes! Just a little longer!" He said. Courtney arched her back feeling both of their releases, taking them into pure ecstasy.

Courtney fell on top of him. Cody would touch her sweaty body, rubbing her back and licking her neck. His hands then went to her wrists and they moved to a point where Cody was on top this time.

He moved her hands above her head and started to thrust himself inside her. The only thing Courtney was able to do was to wrap her legs around him. They smiled at each other, knowing how they were enjoying the moment. The fact that Courtney was 'helpless', open in front of him was enough to drive him crazy. As Cody thrusted into her, she howled and moaned as he was at full throttle. Stuffing her womanhood with his stiff, meaty pole. Her lower lips gripped him with delight as he continued.

Feeling yet another desire to cum, Courtney buried her face into the crook of his neck, ready to experience that orgasmic haze again. With that final thrust, he unloaded his baby batter into her uterus.

They stopped moving, but they didn't bother to pull out. Courtney's pussy still enveloping his cock.

They weren't done, the night was still young. They both were still ready to do what they originally planned: to go at it like rabbits all night.

The night had passed with the both of them moaning, thrusting and kissing each other throughout the remainder of the night, with their final release, Courtney had fallen on top of Cody… finally letting slumber taking a hold of them a long night of going at it.

Courtney couldn't go back to her cabin, so she decided to sleep with Cody for the night. One thing that they knew for sure; this was going to be one night to remember.

* * *

To be continued

Well that ends part 2 of this

Now in the next one Cody will sleep with Lindsay and Bridgette again and then after Izzy left Gwen gets her turn and then Katie.

Now for the 8th girl it's between Anne Maria, Zoey and Dawn who do you think will it be?

Also I hope everyone is staying safe during these crazy and troubling times.

I know it's scary and it frightening but you have friends, families at your side you're not alone.

Well that's all I have to say I'm out.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

And i would like to thank DismalOrc29177 for helping me out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's part 3 of this

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

The next morning Cody woke up with a groan as he slowly gained consciousness, he looked around in the cabin as the sun light crept in the cabin.

His body felt heavy, as if there was something soft and hot was weighing him down. As he took a sharp breath, he felt something on him and looked to find Courtney resting on him with her breasts pressed against his chest and their legs intertwined under the sheets and the memories of last night came back to him.

"Oh yeah." He said. Cody took the time to look at the peaceful, innocent look on her face as she slumbered. He could only find her adorable right now… he would wish to just have this moment to himself a little while longer. Feeling her warm, supple body pressed onto him, Cody would cup her cheek gently so as to not rudely awake her.

Cody felt a twitching feeling from under him and make a quick conclusion that he has a case of morning wood. "Oh boy." He whispered. After that night, he thought he would be satisfied for a while… looks like he thought wrong.

Remembering the fact that Courtney was next to him and his cock was prodding her pussy, she then made a movement with her hips that dared to send a pleasurable shock to his loins. He leaned over her ear. "Hey Courtney, want to do a little grinding?" he whispered.

"Yes." She whispered. She moves her hips slowly to accommodate him, she still didn't a lot of strength in her lower body, so it was best to surrender control completely to him.

"Alright… here we go." He said.

He slowly moved into the missionary position, steadily moving Courtney's body position as well. His head buried onto the pillow beneath them. He slowly slid his cock in her pussy and was making sure that she was gentle with her body, as much as he wanted a wild animalistic rutting, he knew she was a little worn down… so he took special care to take it easy.

Cody moved slowly as he thrusted in and out of Courtney's lower lips, his cock easily sliding into her. Cody rose his head upwards and sucked on her dark chocolate DD size breasts, getting a low moan from her. His tongue circling her erect buds, flicking the tip and paying attention to both sides. "I bet you like that, don't you Courtney?" said Cody earning a moan of approval from her. As he kept at it, he could swear that he could feel Courtney moving her hips just a bit.

"Cody, can you go just a little faster?" She asked. "I'm feeling a little better now." She kissed his cheek, reaffirming her request.

"Ok, if that's what you want, then let's speed it up." He said, pulling his hips back, then ramming himself deeper inside her.

Courtney's moan was getting a bit louder and Cody cover her lips with his own to not wake the others up. Courtney would take her hands and cup his cheeks, wanting to savor him and keep herself from screaming out.

"Mmm… more! More!" She moaned with her mouth full of his tongue. Cody then picked up the pace more and pounded Courtney's snatch hard, her walls closing in on him as he was getting into it this morning… she shouldn't be surprised, she was the one who asked for it.

The sounds of the cabin was filled with the bed shaking from their movements and groans emanating from their mouths.

They kept going for 30 minutes but their grinding was nearing the end, the end happened when Cody thrusted so deep, that he came hard inside Courtney.

Cody moved slowly, not wanting to leave her precious body, he was taking it easy and focused on filling Courtney up with his seed, from that point, her body was fully awake.

After a few minutes passed, Cody pulled out of Courtney and laid beside her. A stream of cum spilling out of her.

"How was that?" he said. He would run his hands from her breasts to her hips. Looking at her in the eye and smiling.

"One hell of a grind if we can call it that." She said. She brushed a lock of his hair from his eye. "Admit it, you still wanted to do it, even after last night." She teased.

"Maybe… but now I got another problem. I'm still hard and I need to go another round." He said.

A devious smirk came onto her face. "I guess we can try the other hole." Said Courtney. Before they could continue, Cody opened the window to air out the room and then got back in bed with Courtney. Who was on all fours, wiggling her ass.

He saw where this was going. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. Courtney nodded her head. Cody positioned his cock near her asshole and slowly jammed it inside her, she shouted, but not before burying her head in the pillow, muffling her screams so no one else would hear them. Courtney never felt this kind of feeling before, it was a little painful to say the least. However as soon it passed, she rose up from the pillow.

"A little warning next time Cody." Said Courtney.

"I'm Sorry." Said Cody. "Is it ok to move?"

"Yeah… but just be gentle okay?" She said and Cody did move.

Courtney was definitely tight when being fucked in her pussy, but somehow her ass was even tighter as Cody found out firsthand, Courtney's love juices made it easier for him to penetrate and move.

"Oh yeah Cody, do it like that." Said Courtney. She would dig her nails into the sheets and kept her head down. She was finally enjoying it, at first… she was gritting her teeth in endurance, but the more he thrusted and the longer she was exposed to this, she started to really get into it. "Go ahead, fuck me harder if you want."

Cody slammed his cock into Courtney's tight ass as he lifted her right leg, moved closer and kissed her and allowed their tongues to dance once more. His hand moved to rub her little button and they kept going for another 30 minutes before reaching their limit for today.

"Oh shit! Cody! I'm about to cum!" said Courtney. His thrusting became more erratic as their hearts were blasting out of their chest.

"Hang on! I'm almost there!" he replied. Cody continued to pump Courtney without letting up on his speed. The minute they felt their release, Courtney put her face in the pillow to drown out her screaming as Cody came in her ass. Cody filled Courtney's ass up with his seed and slowed his thrusting and felt his cock pulsing as he fills her up.

Courtney felt her body being a little sore from the intense sex, which made it a good a time as any to take it easy until it was back to normal.

Once he was done, Cody pulled his cock out of her ass that was now filled with his spunk.

"Damn Cody you were like a wild animal." Said Courtney.

"Thanks Courtney." Said Cody. Both of them started to get dressed, as well as put on a show for each other.

"We should probably go and get washed up." She said. As she slipped on her shirt, she walked up to him. "We should do this again, some time."

"Sure." Replied Cody. They shared one last kiss and parted ways. As Courtney left, Cody took the sheets that reeked of their sex scents and took it to the washing machine and dryer.

Unaware that Gwen heard their little session. She confirms it now, Heather, Leshawna and even Courtney… he was having sex with them and had such a vigor and endurance that she could only dream about. This was the last straw on feeling like this because of him. To hell with it all, Cody is going to satisfy her… but this wasn't the time.

She's gonna make her move soon enough.

After a couple of hours Cody took the sheets back and re did the bed now freshly scented and the cabin aired out, leaving behind a breath of fresh, crisp air.

He then went back to bed and it was a good thing too, Duncan and the rest of the group were coming back in a couple of hours to rest. It'll be a good idea to relax and not do anything crazy for the time being.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, things were normal… well as normal as it got in the island. No one suspected a thing of what was going on, so far so good..

One day Duncan gathered the group again to pull pranks on Chris again and this time they found another hidden production camp. This time, Heather, Leshawna and Courtney accompanied them.

Cody was left alone in his cabin, relaxing and enjoying the quietness of it all. Seeing his door open, he saw Lindsay and Bridgette come in, shutting the door and closing the distance.

"Hey Cody? You busy?" Bridgette said as the two blondes walked towards him.

Sensing where this was leading to, Cody got up. "Nope." Getting the idea, Cody took his clothes off and threw them on the floor, with the girls doing the same thing.

Now they were naked, they all went to his bed, French kissing each other as they were adjusting to their new position, the first one to have a go with Cody was Lindsay and he was planning to do her doggy style.

With Bridgette wrapping her arms around his neck, she was beginning to kiss him, feeling the wiggling feeling of his tongue grappling her own. "That feels so good, keep going my sexy little pervert." She cooed at him. Cody placed his cock in Lindsay's pussy and started moving inside her. Hearing her sweet moans fill the room, it motivated him to continue moving his cock back and forth as he pounds Lindsay's pussy.

He breaks the kiss with Bridgette." Hey Bridge, I bet Lindsay's really enjoying this isn't she?" said Cody as he was pumping her. Placing an arm to embrace the surfer.

She giggled. "Yup, she really wants it doesn't she? To feel your cum fill up her slutty body, it's so riveting isn't it?" She then crawled to Lindsay, wanting to see the look on her face as it was happening.

"Oh yes, this feels amazing! Just keep fucking me!" said Lindsay. "Just fill me up like last time!"

"Getting a little loud aren't we?" Bridgette said, she sat in front on her, grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her mouth towards her entrance. "This should help keep you quiet." Lindsay was then licking Bridgette's warm folds, with her moans muffled as their rutting continued. Cody kept fucking Lindsay, her ass was slapping against him, her legs moved in sync with him and Bridgette was groping her own breasts in addition of the pleasure she was already experiencing.

The three of them went at it for a long while before Lindsay was nearing her limit. Her snatch tightened around his member like a vice as an indication of that. Lindsay took her tongue from Bridgette's kitty and voiced her concern. "Cody, Bridgette I'm cumming!" she said.

"Let's let her feel it, Cody! Looks like she can't hold it in anymore!" Said Bridgette. He released himself in Lindsay's pussy, slowing down his movement as he fills her up.

Lindsay felt her body going numb as the sensation was too much for her to bear. Her body shook from the threesome sex she had as well as being the one who had almost all of the pleasure.

After 10 minutes passed, Cody pulled out of Lindsay and she rolled over so was laying on her back, a river of white cream coming out of her pussy. "Wow that was amazing." Huffed Lindsay in a daze.

Cody exhaled, he knew that this was just the beginning and he was still hard, so now it was gonna be Bridgette's turn. What a shame that Lindsay was unconscious… it would've been great if she helped pleasure the surfer.

"Ready Bridge?" said Cody. She crawled up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and straddled him.

"Give it to me, lover boy." She said. They lied down completely as Bridgette rose her hips up and gently inserted his cock into her and began to rock herself a bit as she moved to suck Cody's neck and give it a little nibble.

Bridgette felt Cody's member reaching deeper inside as her as she starting bouncing with more fervor on his meat stick, desiring to get a little more rough.

"Hah! Ahh! Oh Goddammit, you're like a fucking animal!" She moaned.

Bridgette intertwined her hands on Cody's as he pounded her, her breasts pressed against his chest as she felt herself becoming heavier, no longer able to keep herself upwards. "More Cody I need more!" she said while moaning. The irony was that she was just as loud as Lindsay.

Cody then sucked on her breasts, making her lose her mind even more and moved to squeeze them as well.

Bridgette kept riding her stud, knowing they were inching closer towards their limits.

"Bridgette, your gonna take it all, right?! I have something just for you!" He said.

"Do it! Do it! DO IT!" She repeated this like a mantra until he did. With one last bounce, Bridgette tensed up and came all over his manhood, decorating it with her juices.

Cody stopped moving as he was in the process of filling Bridgette up with his seed.

Milking the sensation for as long as she could, she felt hot sperm enter her body once more. She was glad that she and Cody got to do a little more this time.

For them to do it this time in a threesome, it was incredible.

After a few minutes passed, Cody gently rolled over and made sure Bridgette was lying down comfortably on her back. He pulled out of Bridgette, with both girls gushing out his seed.

"I don't know if I'll ever get tired of this!" said Cody.

As he turned his head, he then noticed that both of them were asleep after passing out from the sex and that he still got a hard on.

"Damn it!" he said. Lindsay and Bridgette had enough for today, he didn't want to disturb them. Right now he needed help getting rid of it. He thought of asking Heather, Leshawna to help him but they were gone for the day. Courtney was with them as well, but he wanted her to do a little R&R before they went at it again.

To hell with it, he may as well get it over with.

He went over to Lindsay and put his cock in her and did it missionary. "Oh Lindsay this feels good." He whispered. She may have been tired, but that didn't stop her from smiling at the sensation, much less fight it… so it seemed like a good idea to press on.

"I can't take it anymore Lindsay, you're just so cute when you're like this! I just wanna please you and love you, more than Tyler ever can!" As his thrusting continued, so did his talking.

"I can't believe you told Heather about us fucking… it's a fault on my part since I should've said that this needed to be kept between us." He pecked her on the lips. "Hang on, I got something for you." After he said that, he poured his hot semen inside her once again. While he did cum inside her, he was far from finished.

In a hushed whisper, Cody could swear that he heard Lindsay's face. "More." She said. After hearing that, the pounding got harder than it did before.

"Oh yes! You want more, right?! It's ok, I want to keep doing this forever! I want to feel your pussy for as long as I can! I want you to remember the taste of my dick! I wanna make you happy now and forever!" Lindsay's snatch tightened upon feeling and hearing what was happening to her.

"Take it all!" Cody yelled as he came inside her one more time. As he pulled out of her, he figured that it wouldn't be fair to Bridgette if she was left out.

It's official… she was next.

Cody went over to Bridgette and pounded her pussy twice. Seeing that he needed one more round to be satisfied, decided to flip her over and started pounding her in the ass, using her love juices as lubricant.

"Oh man! Bridgette, you're really tight in the ass." Said Cody. He kept pounding Bridgette's ass and enjoyed it, he didn't noticed the grin on her face as she was having a sexy dream.

"I'm glad that I got to see this side of you Bridgette, it's really sexy! To be honest, I don't hate this part of you, I don't think it's weird at all!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and started thrusted deeper into her ass.

"You planned this threesome didn't you? You wanted to get Lindsay in on this because it was a fantasy you had for a long time, huh? From one pervert to another, I know that you would want something like this because it's the exact thing I would think about. I wanna fulfill all of the fantasies in your head Bridgette, I just want you to be mine, all mine!" Cody kept going at it reaching his limit again.

"I'm cumming Bridgette here It comes! AHHHHHHHHHH!" he said as he came hard in her. Cody shouted during that, not loud enough to alert everyone, but loud for only him to hear as he fills up Bridgette's ass. He filled her up with his seed and pulled himself out of her.

After that, he pulled out of her ass and laid beside rolled over in her sleep. Cody lied between the both of them as they gripped his arms and smushed their tits onto him, allowing all of them go into a deep sleep.

As they finished their love making, someone was behind the cabin hearing and witnessing all of this go down. Who else would it be but the island's resident voyeur (involuntary), Gwen. The goth finally had an answer as to why Cody was banging Leshawna, Heather and Courtney, seeing that he was sleeping with Lindsay and Bridgette solidified the theory.

They were in a harem, and she wasn't included: the girl Cody had a crush on. "Leaving me out of the fun?" She said to herself. "That's it, I'm coming for you." Her patience was running out… how many more days until she can have him to herself.

* * *

(A couple of days After Izzy ran from the Mounties)

* * *

Cody was in bed with Heather this time after she invited him over for a session. "Hah! Ohh! Oh, fucking own my pussy! Own it! Take it!" She moaned. Cody just loved hearing her talk dirty, it only turned him on even more. He pumped into her most innermost depths, the sight of her eyes rolling back and tongue sticking out was more than enough for him to continue.

"Oh fuck, just keep going! I don't care anymore, I'll be your slutty little girl, just don't stop!" After a few minutes passed, their love making came to an end. Heather and Cody's body quaking in each other's arms as they basked in the aftermath.

On the topic of having a harem, it's official that the inner circle knew about it. Heather didn't mind sharing him at all as long as no one else outside found out, after he got up and hit the showers, he got dressed and then he found a note on his pillow and read it.

'Meet me at the docks at 9 alone. Gwen'

The letter may have had her handwriting, but there was something about it that seemed as if it wasn't steady, but rather an urgency laced onto the letter.

This was news for Cody and a good thing too. Everyone else decided to go out and maybe do a little more pranking and mayhem onto Chris and maybe check out a nearby island after finding a producer's camp there.

Doing what the letter instructed, Cody made his way to the docks. Wondering what did she want with him. Arriving at exactly 9:00, Cody looked around and no one was there, marking it Gwen running a bit late… until he heard someone coming from behind him.

When he turned around, he confirmed the identity of the suspect, which was Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." Cody greeted. "What's this about?" he asked. As she was closing the distance, he was a little frightful of her getting as close as she did.

"Take a guess." Was the only response he would get before she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips parted, the goth kept a good grip onto Cody.

"I know about it all, how you fucked them, in your cabin, in the shower, at the beach… did you think I wouldn't find out after all of the moaning I heard from them?!"

His eyes widened in shock, was she going to blackmail them all? But it was unlikely, since she was kissing him like that. "You're the reason I'm like this." She pushed him to the ground. "Why I can't sleep, why my body is bothering me, all of that! But I realize after seeing your cock and fucking the other girls I can't hold it anymore! Just fuck my pussy, do whatever you want… just help me get rid of this feeling!" She said.

Hearing her beg like that made her feel guilty and good simultaneously. Good, for the fact that his crush has a mutual desire for him right now. Also guilty for the fact that while he was having sex with the other girls, he left her poor pussy, unattended and crying for relief after all this time.

Cody wanting to take action, agreed and he kissed back. Cody and Gwen were now making out, holding each other by their clothes desiring to quit with the foreplay and jump straight into it. They started with taking off each other's pants, snatching them off and throwing them to the side.

As Gwen noticed Cody's cock up close and personal, he noticed her pussy soaked in juices. Which got him even harder.

"Whoa! Your pussy really is soaked!" Cody pointed out. She could only shake her head.

"It's your fault for making it like this." She said as they both went to the ground with the goth on top, twisting her body so that she was facing his cock. "Why don't you have a taste and clean it up for me?" She suggested.

Not wasting another minute, Gwen took Cody's cock into her throat, and started to suck him off and move her body, grinding her pussy onto his face. Not wanting to laze about, he tasted her lower lips, all soaked and slippery. So this is what it was like for her down there, with all that time backed up and teased… with only her fingers to provide her the release she needed.

"Oh Gwen!" Cody moaned as he felt her go deeper with her mouth, she would grind on him even harder, as he would hug her hips and thrust upwards. It was starting to get wild for the both of them. Gwen moaned continued to deep throat Cody's meat stick, allowing his slippery tongue to go deeper into her pussy.

'Oh shit! I wish I did this with him sooner!' Gwen thought as she felt a familiar feeling rage from her lower area.

After 15 minutes passed, Cody's cock got bigger and then shoved himself inside her mouth, cumming inside as her eyes widened upon feeling the load in her mouth. By the pulsing of his dick, she knew he was close but she didn't fucking care. Not when she was close to her own release, she was glad to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Wow Gwen that was hot." Said Cody. Closing his eyes for a bit, he reopened to see Gwen get off of him and open her mouth. As he looked closely, he sees all the cum that he released in there. The next minute, she closed her mouth and swallowed it all.

Not a trace of it remained.

They took off their shirts, revealing their chests to each other, Gwen had then tackled Cody to the ground and quickly aimed her velvet walls onto his love needle.

"I'm done with all of this… I want the real deal here and now!" She said in her sex crazed state.

She slammed herself down onto him. Moving quite violently onto his cock, normally, someone would've told her to be gentle. But Cody welcomed it entirely.

"Oh Gwen! You're so rough on my cock!"

"What, you wanna slow down?!" Gwen said, hoping he'd say no.

"No! I love it! Let's get even rougher!" He then begun to move his hips in time with her bouncing, her pussy quivering and shaking with each jab into her love hole. "I never thought you'd be this horny, Gwen! I wish we were like this sooner!"

"Yeah! But you know it's your fault, right?! Fucking all those girls and leaving me out of it!" She kissed him, running her tongue all over his mouth and biting his bottom lip. "My pussy is wet like this because of you, you did this to me… and now you're gonna pay!"

"I'll pay Gwen, I promise! I'll fuck your hot little pussy until your satisfied! I just hope you can keep up!" They smiles deviously at each other, being on the same page.

Gwen felt Cody's cock throbbing in her as he grabbed a hold of her hips to go deeper inside.

"Oh yeah Cody, just like that!" She said as she keeps the same pace as before. Wanting to be the one in control this time, Cody got up and grabbed her nice and snug and rolled her over so that she was on her back. He was on top this time, his cock getting harder as he fucked her.

"Gwenny, who knew you were such a gusher?" He said as he was pumping her.

"Ahh! Please! Keep fucking me, I'm almost there! I wanna cum! I WANNA CUM!" Cody thrusted in and out of Gwen's pussy, their hips moving perfectly as he also sucked on her breasts and kissed at the crook of her neck making her go nuts.

"Oh fuck! Go faster! Please cum inside me! I'll be your little cum dumpster, just let my pussy have this!"

Gwen rubbed her fingers through Cody's hair as he pounds her faster and deeper. A minute later, she would find herself looking up in the sky, her face having the expression of losing herself to absolute lust. She was finally filled up with his cum, the two lovers holding each other in a warm embrace.

Cody then rolled Gwen over to her so her ass was exposed, wanting to do one more thing to her before he would call it a day. He would shove his cock into her ass, immediately started to fuck her hard.

They went at it and Gwen was at her limit. "Cody I'm cumming!" she said. "I can't take it anymore… Cody… I LOVE YOU!"

Hearing her say such words awakened something in him. He would grip her wrists tightly and rammed his cock into her ass like a jackhammer.

"Gwen! Gwen! I love you too! I wanna stay like this forever! Take my cum… all of it!" He says.

"I will, I'll take it… ALL OF IT!" Gwen screamed. At the end of it, Cody came hard in Gwen's ass, filling her up with his seed. Gwen groaned as Cody filled her up, her love juices and his seed were coming out of her and dripped onto the docks.

They stayed linked for 10 minutes before Cody pulled out of Gwen.

"Damn Cody you're a beast." She said. Catching her breath after all that time making love to each other.

"Thanks." He said. Cody offered her his hand, wanting to get away from the docks now. They got their clothes on and quickly made it back to the cabins and in time, since there was a thunderstorm coming.

Gwen stayed with Cody in his cabin and they slept naked as the storm came in and washed away their evidence at the docks so no one would know. Throughout the night, Cody would be on top of her, holding her close and fucking her pussy as she would wrap her legs around him and playing tonsil hockey, leaving her to gush out more of her juices onto his dick.

The next day Cody and Gwen woke up together, but not before giving each other a nice little session of rutting with each other.

After getting dressed, they agreed to not say a word to anyone outside the harem and Gwen gets to join in harem, so they kept it a secret, ensuring that no one knows… not even Chris.

* * *

(After the paintball deer challenge)

* * *

Cody was mauled by a bear and was in a body cast and wheel chair and after he was voted out and rolled into the water, what no one knows was that Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay and Leshawna got him out and said they were sorry and a good thing the cameras went off.

They promised to have sex with him again and they all kissed him gently just as Chef arrived with the boat of losers.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I guess even when I lost, I'm still a lucky man." Said Cody. Weakly smiling underneath his cast.

Chef smirked at Cody as he drove the boat to Playa De Losers and helped him get to the infirmary in order to help him fully recover.

* * *

To be continued

Well that ends part 3

Now there will be 2 more chapters soon.

Also the next chapter of my Chris and Lindsay story will be coming up and there will be a surprise.

Also there will be 2 more story chapters uploaded in 3 weeks.

Also there will be an update with the forgotten evil awakens soon.

Now that's all for now I'm gone.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out

Later.

Also thanks for DismalOrc29177 for helping me out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's part 4

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

(After Cody was voted off)

* * *

Cody was at Playa De Losers, a sweet resort that campers go after they get voted off and relax. He got his cast off and stitches removed after some rest. With the miracles of modern medicine working their magic, he was feeling a lot better and took it easy for the days that followed.

Damn Beth, that farm girl who was so desperate for acceptance just decided to do something so idiotic such as grabbing that blasted idol that was cursed. He may not be a believer in superstition, but no way on earth would he just decide to take any chances. Also, he would've been sure to make whatever preparations he could ahead of time to keep up with the rest of the contestants, it's common sense.

But she was the one that did, what could've caused her to run late or do something without thinking of the consequences? It was thanks to her that the Izzy was voted off, that he was mauled and the Gophers were on a losing streak… if the curse was true.

He was joined by Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler and Izzy and also joining them was Beth who just arrived. At that point, he must've realized the Gophers knew of their misfortunes thanks to her and voted her off just like that. Thinking about it, he couldn't necessarily hold a grudge against her, it would seem that her actions came back to bite her. Plus had she known about the curse had Chris explained it once more, she probably wouldn't have taken something off of the island.

Cody was resting by himself when Katie came over to him. She was by herself, at that point he could surmise that she was lonely right now. Since she was eliminated and her other half was somewhere at the island. His mind shuddered upon remembering her, her name rhymed with Katie's, upon hearing it.

'Sadie.' He remembered.

"Hey Cody." Katie said. She took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Katie what brings you by?" asked Cody. He had a peaceful time, a gentle breeze, a warm bed, this is much better than the island. He felt sorry for those who remained there, if only they could know what it was like here.

"I came over to see you after you got your cast removed. Are you feeling any better?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling like myself again." He answered. "I think I'm a little glad to be off the island, away from Chris and all of those challenges that he makes us do. What about you? Do you like it here?"

She sighed. "I mean it's great and all, but I… I dunno, I guess I just miss Sadie. We've been together for like… ever and being away from her this long. It kinda does something to you." She responded with a despondent look on her face. "There isn't many people to relate to here, y'know."

He understood her plight, who else could she open up to here? She couldn't relate to someone who's a misogynist, a rage-a-holic, a bookworm and don't even get started with Izzy.

Matter of fact, he heard that some people were chasing her… so how did she end up here? He shook his head, not wanting to delve further into it.

"No, I mean… we're all an odd bunch. It's kinda hard for people to talk to sometimes, but hey, we keep trying." Cody offered some advice to comfort her, loosen up a bit. From her reaction, it worked.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe it doesn't have to be lonely here as I thought it was… maybe I can change that." She said. A good amount of hope filled her, instead of waiting for her reunion with Sadie, she could probably spend time with other people. Perhaps with Cody, he seems like a nice guy.

Katie thought about it further, Cody's a guy, he would be into guy stuff. Sometimes, the conversations that her and Sadie would have would be about boys, the good looking ones, the talented ones, but there was a certain topic that the both of them shied away from.

Let's say if there was someone who might be the best kisser, as one example in comparison to the other… raunchy topics. As they talked, Katie noticed something about him, she couldn't explain it, but somehow, she compared him to before and after his elimination from the island.

The result: he came out of his shell.

Something about him oozed just the right amount of confidence, for someone like him, to her he was adorable to say the least. "Cody, you wouldn't mind helping me out with my Sadie problem, would you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I mean… it's not a problem." He answered.

Katie wanted to learn more about the… 'livelier' parts of a guy. With talks from her friends other than Sadie, she was the one who became curious about that. So maybe, a little private experiment was in order.

But she couldn't take Cody like this, too many eyes and ears out and about. Plus she needed a guarantee that he would be into this. For the aspect of privacy, she leaned to his ear and said something that only he could've heard.

"Meet me in my room at night, I need you to help me out with that… maybe help scratch a certain 'itch' if you want." she said.

'Oh, no! I came off too strong!' Her mind screamed. So much for that plan, Cody's probably say no and see her as a weirdo now.

But Cody looked right at her and did a seductive smile. "Sure." He replied.

As Katie walked away from him, she couldn't help but think about how he responded. To her, it was like… he knew exactly what was happening.

Cody got up and walked to that little juice bar at the pool, taking a seat on the stool, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. After being eliminated from the island, a certain 'tension' of his was backed up for a while.

So if Katie wanted to invite him to her room and play seductress… this would definitely help out with the predicament he was in.

* * *

(later that night)

* * *

When night came, everyone chose to be inside, participating in activities such as watching TV and playing video games. Eva chose to do her own thing and was just working out and Izzy was nowhere to be found.

Cody made his way to Katie's room as the clock struck 8:34PM. Once he got to the door, he knocked on it, hoping that she would let him in soon. Katie swung the door open, once she saw that he was here, she was ecstatic.

"You came." She begun.

"Yeah, well… you wanted me to come and… I wanted to help out with your problem." He said. "Mind if I come in?" He asked. Both of them knew where this was leading to.

"Sure. Just close the door behind you." She answered. Cody did as instructed and closed the door behind him. They looked at each other with a silence. He couldn't wait, but he couldn't force it either, just let it happen.

"When I called you here, I wanted you to help me out with my little problem and… to tell you the truth, what I have right now… is completely different from what we talked about.

"Really?" Cody said. He drew out the word.

"Look… if you don't mind, I'd like to know… what it would be like to kiss a boy. Only if you wanted to… I mean, who would help out with something like that?" She laughed sheepishly. For someone wanting to seduce someone, she didn't find herself to be good at it.

They didn't say anything, just standing their ground. As Katie inches closer toward him, they could feel their lips almost centimeters away. No longer wanting that distance between them, Katie kissed him.

Katie had finally gotten a response from Cody as he pulled her close and started kissing back. Katie had pinned him against the door. Placing her hands underneath his shirt, her fingers would trace and tickle his torso. Her free hand would undo the pink beads and let her hair go free.

Cody's hands would go and touch her hips, then go lower to pull her pink shorts off. She must've been waiting to do this with him, since she wasn't even wearing any panties underneath.

Katie kicked the shorts away, her hand moved away from his chest and went to unfasten his pants. She broke the kiss and giggled. Cody caressed the back of her head and went back to playing tonsil hockey with her. He felt his dong becoming harder as his pants fell to his ankles. Both of them were naked from the lower parts. Katie still held him against the door, that was about to change.

Cody used one of his arms to hook a leg so that it was onto his waist. Her velvety walls teasing and touching his tip. He would swab it up and down, coating himself in her girl-juice.

"Mmm… I bet you want it so bad, don't you?" Cody teased. He wanted to press himself inside her, but he couldn't help but want to play with the sweetheart a little more.

She responds by wiggling her hips. "Don't tease me Cody, you can do more if you want." As they were grinding onto each other, the both of them took off their shirts.

As Katie saw his fully recovered body in all its glory, Cody got to witness her petite, light chocolate breasts. His cock hardened, now wanting to ravage her until they were both satisfied.

"If you want?" He raised a brow… apparently her words went unheeded. For he wanted to do something to her. He wanted Katie to beg.

"Put it in!" She said. But he didn't do anything just yet. "Just fill me up, do whatever you want to me!" Hearing Katie day those words indicated that his plan was a success.

Hearing enough of her begging which persuaded him, Cody jammed his cock right in her pussy. They both moaned at the feeling, Katie would cup his cheeks and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. One that he welcomed without hesitation. Cody started pumping right away making Katie moan in his mouth.

Katie was having the time of her life, she was pressed against the wall with a guy who's dominating her upper lips with his tongue and her lower lips with his manhood. The kiss sent a cold, relaxing feeling to her core, which was a contrasting sensation to the shocking, burning heat that was stoke with every thrust. Katie's moans and groans continued as Cody pumps her pussy while standing.

Cody broke the kiss. "Katie, you feel so good!" He moans as he goes to lick and sup her petite breasts.

"Don't stop! Use my pussy as much as you want! Help me forget all about me being alone!" Katie said and they once again engaged in tongue kissing, she was getting the hang of it, but she was nowhere near his level.

Cody kept pounding Katie's tight pussy for 20 minutes before grabbing her ass. "Want to do this on the bed?" He asked. Katie nodded her head as a response and he carried her to bed and did it missionary.

"Oh yeah! Like that Cody! Fuck me hard!" said Katie. Cody pounded Katie's pussy as he was on top, he also sucked on her breasts and kissed the crook of her neck making her moan and wanting more. Her hands would dig into his shoulders, feeling that this was the only way to keep him close. They went at it for an hour before Katie was at her limit.

"Cody! Something's happening to me!" said Katie. He knew what that meant and he welcomed it.

"Don't worry Katie, you're going to cum, trust me, you'll love it!" said Cody.

Cody moved faster and faster until his lower regions throb and pulse inside her. As her pussy tightened, Katie started to bite down on his shoulder, feeling this hot river of semen course into her, making her body twitch in sheer pleasure, as she felt her own release.

Katie felt her body being filled up with his seed, as his cock pulsed and her body cooled off. Her legs still opened and her arms no longer embraced him. Sometimes in her twitch, she would thrust upwards.

"Heh, wow… I never thought that being dirty would feel this good." Katie said. Her mind was still wandering about in her own little world.

Cody stayed linked with her for 10 minutes before pulling out and Katie's pussy let out a bit of her love juices and Cody's seed.

"Wow Cody… that was awesome." She said.

"Thanks and I got a surprise in store." Said Cody.

"A surprise?" she asked.

"You'll see… so are up for round 2?" he asked.

"YES!" she said.

For the second round, Katie got to be in control this time, allowing herself to bounce rapidly onto his cock. "Ah! Ah! Hah! Oh baby!" She did more than just bounce, she twisted, danced and wiggled onto his love needle.

"Katie, I love how you move your body like that!" Cody moaned as she continued her little number.

"Cody, I want you to shoot it inside me again! I wanna forget all about this pain, I'll be yours, just let me have this every day! Sadie doesn't have to be involved, let it be just us!"

Cody grabbed a hold of her hips while thrusting upwards, she would still move her body in such a manner as she continued being pounded on top. But Cody was seeing something, Katie was lowering her body onto him, their chests touched. They hugged each other as both of their moans were heard in each other's ear.

"Cody, I'm sorry… I'm gonna… GYAAH!" Katie said as she came all over his cock again. She wasn't sure that Cody came with her this time. Her body fell limp, on top of Cody with him still inside her.

Feeling that he had more in him, Cody decided to lay Katie onto the bed, switching their positions. Katie lied there comfortably, her body unable to move. Her tongue stuck out as she panted heavily.

"I'm sorry Katie, but we're not done just yet!" Cody said as he shoved himself inside her once more. "I think we'll be at this all night!" Cody was relentless when it came down to pumping her sensitive folds. As her tongue was out, he decided to kiss her, letting his tongue dance with hers, sucking and lapping at it, savoring her taste as she could only shudder in excitement. His hands would move to her breasts and touched them lovingly. She was so open to him, her eyes were rolled back in this haze of overflowing lust that was taking her… again and again and again.

This continued on for a while until Cody felt that shock in him once more. "Katie, I'm gonna… GUH!" His head shot up as he came inside her. Finally satiating his desires for the night. The next thing for them was a blissful night of a well deserved rest.

* * *

(After Courtney's elimination)

* * *

"Oh yes fuck me Cody, fuck me with your hard cock!" said Courtney as Cody pounded her doggy style.

"Oh! Yeah! I missed you so much Courtney, you have no idea! You have no idea how much I want you right now!" He kept a grip on her hips as they moved in sync.

"Wow. You're so cute when you make a face like that!" Katie said to Courtney. She played with the C.I.T's breast's as she went to kiss her. Courtney would respond by kissing back and wrapping her arms around Katie's neck. "Mmm… MMPH!" Were the sounds of their moans for each other.

Seeing the spectacle only pushed Cody to fuck her harder.

After Courtney got voted out, she arrived and reunited with Cody and explained everything to Katie, about the situation. That was when she accepted in joining the harem and the fun has increased because of it, while also ensuring that it's being kept as a secret. Currently, the three of them were having one of the best time of their lives.

Courtney and Katie pushed Cody onto the bed, seeing that both of their cum-filled walls were inching towards his shaft.

"We know you love fucking our pussies…" Courtney began the statement. "So why don't you relax and watch us scissor each other." Katie finished. Both of them began to rub his cock up and down, while also pleasuring each other in the process. Their hands would either rub their own fleshy mounds or touch their cute little buttons below.

After a while, Cody came all over them, white liquid shooting all over them as his dick shot it out like a geyser, covering their stomach, chest and landing on their faces.

The next people that were coming here due to elimination was Bridgette, then Lindsay and Leshawna. Finally freed from the competition, and they knew the best way to relax.

Bridgette was being kissed on the lips by Courtney, and her pussy was being licked by Katie, after being filled with hot cum once more. Leaving Leshawna and Lindsay to satiate their hunger.

Lindsay was mounted on top by Cody as he pounded her. Leshawna embraced him from behind and made sure they had nowhere to squirm off to. Not that they would want to escape anyway. To finally feel the bubbly blonde after the fact that she was his first time was a special moment for him. "Hah! Oh yeah! Hah! Hah! This is too much! Keep fucking my pussy raw!" Lindsay said. Leshawna rubbed Cody's shoulders as he was pumping inside the blonde.

"Ooo… who knew our little cutie had a mouth on her?" Leshawna said.

"I know." Cody remarked as he turned his head to kiss her. They were lip-locked for a while until Lindsay's lower regions tighten.

"Hah! Hah! I'm almost… Ooh, I'm about to cum again!" She did just that with Cody who was soon to follow. Now it was Leshawna's turn, Cody got on top of her and aligned himself with her folds as Lindsay got up and placed her lower lips onto the girl's mouth.

They both got to pleasuring her, Cody moving himself like a piston as her walls would clench in delight, while lapping at the juices Lindsay oozed from above her.

As the two moved their hips, Cody and Lindsay took one look at each other, they inched closer as their tongue went to dance with one another. Lindsay's hands would play with Leshawna's breasts as Cody kept a hold of her hips. Sucking on her bottom lip, Cody broke the kiss. "Almost there, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Mm-Hmm." Was the blonde's response as they moved faster than before, finally reaching their limit and collapsing.

Afterwards, Heather joined them and then Gwen after a long while… and there were things to settle.

Gwen mounted Heather so that the goth was completely on top of her. Ensuring that the queen bee would be helpless and submissive for this one.

"Ugh, really Gwen?! You don't have to… GYAAH!" Heather's scolding was short lived as she felt something hot pushing itself inside her. As it started pumping, her moans started.

"Oh, I do. After all of the things you put everyone through, I think you deserve this!" She used one hand to pinch both cheeks to force her mouth open, she violently kissed her and groped her breasts.

Heather's body trembled at this feeling, while Cody was being the way he normally was with her, Gwen was much more forceful, wanting to violate her body even more. "You love it don't you… when Cody fucks you, huh? Just like he did in the showers… how he made you into a little bitch in heat?"

"You got it wrong, Gwennie… I… AHHH!" Gwen cut her off once more by sucking on her neck. Her hands not letting up on those delicious mounds.

"Uh-uh, you're not talking your way outta this! After seeing you all high and mighty, I wonder if I can see the sluttier side of you… Cody, don't let up on her, I wanna savor the look on her face!" She demanded.

He kept thrusting himself inside Heather, hearing that her moans were getting louder. "That's it, that's what I wanna see! Go ahead, moan for me, beg, lose it and accept this side of yourself!"

Her words were affecting Heather, she felt to be no longer in control of herself or her words, so now everything was coming naturally to her. So was her instinct to kiss Gwen, shoving her tongue inside, despite that the goth was dominant in all of this. She no longer minded the idea, this was only making all three of them hotter.

"I can't take it, I'm about to cum again!" Heather said as she felt herself becoming close, she was about to reach that nirvana… the utter feeling of bliss.

But Cody pulled out.

Heather felt this. "Wha… why did you stop?" Her desperate question came in the form of a moaning Gwen who madly blushed and accepted what was happening to her. Instead of Cody pleasing Heather, he was pleasing Gwen.

"Ooh! I've been waiting for this for so long!" Gwen moaned. The shape of his rod soon took memory into her warm insides, which gripped it in delight, refusing to let it go until his release. "It looks like he pulled out of you. AHHH! Now he's giving it to me!" Gwen teased Heather, savoring the victory that was hers.

"What! No! I didn't even get the chance!" Heather said. "Cody, please! Shove it back in!"

"I don't think so… not until you admit it to Gwen." Now even Cody was into this?! She wanted to fight this, but the sound of their moans, the unbearable itch beneath her. The annoying feeling of an unsatisfactory ending… she needed to feel this.

'To hell with it.' Her mind said. If it meant to finish things off properly. "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry! Please, I'll do whatever you need me to do, just let him cum inside me, let me finish off on this! I'm… a slut… I'm yours, just please… don't leave me like this!"

Cody decided to pull out of Gwen and go back to Heather. Her accepting moans were all the more pleasing to hear, once he was thrusting inside her. "Ah! Yes! Yes! Just like that! Do my pussy like that! Give me everything you have!"

"Good girl!" Gwen said. She leaned to face Heather and kissed her some more. Cody was about to cum inside the cutie once more, so with one more thrust… he did just that. Gwen and Heather both conveying their emotions, their feelings in that fiery kiss.

Time had passed since Action and World Tour, Cody had finally attained all 7 girls in his harem. The one thing that he knew was he wanted a way for all of them to be together, maybe under the same roof and all of that. Normally the one million dollars offered by Chris would be an idea, but that was harder to come by.

But his answer for a financially stable and prosperous life came in the form of a boy band: the Drama Brothers. The success they had was phenomenal, from their singles to their albums, they were soaring up the charts and making a lot of money. It took a lot of hard work and dedication, but it had finally paid off, making more money to a point where competing in Total Drama was unneeded… but when would that stop them?

Cody bought a home big enough for everyone to move in. Everyone was free to do their own thing and have crazy sex all day if they wanted. Now he was relaxing with all 7 girls, living a paradise that only he could comprehend and feels there could be more room.

Maybe he could add… three…

* * *

To be concluded

Well that ends part 4

Now the last part will be up soon but I got some chapters to do.

Also if there's part of you that wants total drama back with new episodes like in the past seasons there's a petition for it to get renewed by Netflix but also tell Netflix, call, email and also binge the hell out of it like how Young Justice got season 3 and 4 if we can do that then Total drama will return with New seasons.

Well that's enough from me I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's part 1 of the last chapter of Cody's story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

(A couple of months after TDWT)

* * *

Time has flown by since the TDI days and well for Cody, life couldn't been sweet. He had sex with 7 girls and now has a harem, he's part of a music group, lives in a big house and has all of his lovers living there. The one thing he wanted to do after that, was to get Ezekiel back to normal, perhaps a mental hospital would do good to restore his mind, his greenish complexion he didn't know if he could cure it with his smarts. But once the doctors take a look at him, they can refer him to a specialist that can fix him.

After the 3rd season and everyone got home Cody surprised Heather with a case of one million bucks… as compensation for winning the money herself, but losing it after the volcano incident. After such an introduction, she hugged him as thanks, with a coy smile plastered upon her face.

Heather took his hands and led him to another room, once they had their privacy, she clutched at his shirt and took it off. Pinning him against the wall and assaulting his tongue with her own, attempting to go deeper than before. Her tongue slithered around and coiled his as Cody's hand would slip underneath her top and knead her breasts as another hand would caress her butt, worshipping the curved, womanly features of her body.

Heather would quickly yank his pants off, allowing his rod to spring out and stand at attention. Cody did the same to her, her walls quivered in excitement as she knew what would happen next.

She hopped up to hook her legs around his waist. Her lips not even bothering to break with his own. Cody kept her onto him as he held her close, with his strength, he carried her to the bed. He set her down as gently as he could. As he broke the kiss, Cody went to her neck and pepper it with his affections. She giggled at the ticklish feeling he imposed on her, holding his head close to support his actions.

"Oh! There you go! You always know what I want…" Heather moaned. From that moment, she felt his manhood slowly enter her boiling insides. Her legs and hips felt the shocking feeling that coursed through her, causing a familiar feeling to them.

"Damn, Heather! Your pussy is getting tighter!" The both of them rocked their hips in sync, ensuring they got the best of their little session. Heather pulled Cody closer in order to hug him, their chests pressed against one another as they felt their hearts beat at the same staggering rate. Heather would dig her nails onto his shoulders as she him slamming frantically into her folds.

She arched her back and neck… her moans turned into uninhibited screams of pleasure. Now that they were no longer on the island or a plane… they can moan as loud as they want.

For Heather wasn't a moaner, she was a screamer… and Cody loved it.

"Oh yeah, Cody! Fuck me! I'm your bitch!" she shouted. Hearing her shout such obscene phrases from her mouth only pushed him further to fuck her harder, the tip of his cock would attack her womb with such fervor… making her scream out in pleasure more.

"Oh man! You feel so good, I don't ever wanna stop!" Cody moaned, his voiced was muffled as he buried his head onto the bed.

"That's it, baby! Do my pussy like that! You know I like it rough! I don't want you to ever stop!" The queen bee's eyes rolled back, her tongue would stick out, almost drooling as she was losing her sense of self.

"I don't ever wanna stop Heather." Cody said as he lifted his head up. "I-I'm about to…" Cody couldn't finish the sentence.

"AHHH!" She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her womb become filled with his bountiful seed, followed with her own release. They panted, still holding onto each other.

"Heather?" Cody said. He slipped his hand to feel her breasts.

"Mmm?" She voiced. Wondering what would the second round be this time.

"I was thinking… how would you like to be in control?" Her ears perked up and found a renewed strength. With that invigorating feeling, she twisted her body and moved the both of them to a point where Heather was mounting him this time. Her lips gripping his manhood as she quickly thrusted herself downward.

Her bouncing was fierce, her hands had gripped Cody's wrists as she deviously looked at him… twisting and gyrating her hips so that she would feel the pleasure of the grinding… while imposing her sexual wrath.

"Remember how you fucked me in the shower back at the island?" She asked. Their foreheads touched, her eyes held a fiery gaze. "I was always the one on top, but there you were, making me beg for it. I bet you liked it, huh? When I moaned and screamed like a little whore?" Her grip on Cody's wrists tightened, ensuring that he was bound to the bed with her strength. This time, he would submit, he would be pinned.

She would slam herself down onto his cock, ensuring that with each thrust that goes balls-deep, her caverns would tighten and womb was pounded. She began chewing on his lower lip, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, sweeping and grazing every nook and cranny of his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Cody! Your goddamn cock! Keep going!" Heather screams as she kept at it, not slowing the pace or giving a moments rest. She resumed kissing him, finally winning the battle of their little tongue war and showing that she was the dominant one this time.

Her lustful contortion hadn't changed, for her joyriding was becoming faster and stronger as she wailed into his mouth, signaling that she on the brink of an orgasm.

She broke the kiss and spoke to him. "Oh YES! Give me your cum Cody! EVERY LAST FUCKING DROP!" Her request went heeded as Cody finally freed himself from her grip and held onto her hips. With one last crash, Cody's cock was deep into her nether regions as he came inside her. Her eyes were glazed with a burning feeling in her chest.

Heather fell onto him. Feeling his warm embrace after all of that. She felt comfortable, satiating her desire of superiority was finally complete.

"Whew. Thanks Cody… glad you were able to take all of that." Before Heather could pull out of him, Cody had moved himself to be on top of her. This time he would take off her top, but not entirely, her top would bound both of her wrists, her legs were spread open as she was pounded.

"Oh, Heather… did you think we were done after that?" Cody questioned as he mercilessly invaded her caverns with everything he mustered up.

Heather's lustful screams filled the room as she would shake her head and move her hips as she could feel his throbbing cock violate her body with such fury.

"Oh YES! YES! Hah! Ahh!" Heather couldn't make a sentence at that point, only voicing her desires in sexual yells. After going six more rounds with Heather, Cody came and she was finally drained of all the sexual energy she had within her.

Cody was glad that Heather won, it took a lot in her to act the way she did in order to prevent their secret being exposed to the world, despite losing the prize in the volcano thanks to Zeke attacking her and taking the case.

It was only customary that Heather would take her frustrations out on him, considering that she was at the very cusp of winning the prize and homeschool boy had to rip that away from her. Safe to say that Zeke paid the debt… albeit in a painful way.

* * *

Also during that time, Courtney has become the Drama Brothers manager and lawyer. It was taken into consideration that she was the best option to help keep things in line, and that all of this was second nature to her. If Cody isn't present with them, he's busy screwing Courtney in her office after locking the door.

How could he resist her in that business dress?

"Oh yeah Cody give it to me!" she said as Cody pounded her mocha ass as she lied on the table. Papers and pens were scattered all over the floor, as she was bent over.

To be perfectly honest, this was one of Courtney's fantasies. She becomes a successful person, a lawyer for the most part. She would meet with her lover in the evening in her office, no one else about and around, just her in a lonesome place. She would open the door to the office to meet with them, allowing herself to be locked in the room and ravaged on her desk. Now that it was happening after the fact, she couldn't be happier about it.

As Cody pounded Courtney, he was making out with Gwen who joined them to fulfill Courtney's little fantasy.

"It almost hurts me." Gwen said as she cupped Courtney's cheek. "Out of everyone here, even if I'm Cody's first crush… you seem to be the one he loved to ravage back on the island… it's like you put a trance on him."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! It's not my fault! Him and I wanted the same thing, and we didn't know you wanted him like that! Sucks for you on being late." With her free hand, she was simply pleasuring herself in front of the brunette. Thinking about it now, she had something else to pleasure herself with.

Grabbing her hair, Gwen pulled Courtney towards her snatch. "Let's see if we can put that mouth of yours to good use. Why don't you start licking and sucking my clit, since you're so high and mighty!" The goth said as she pressed her lower lips to Courtney's mouth. As she did that, Gwen couldn't help but let out a few squeaks as she felt the C.I.T's tongue lick her pussy, flicking her rosebud while doing so.

Gwen couldn't help but move her hips a little. "AHHH! Your mouth is so good at licking me!" Courtney felt encouraged to continue, even as she felt Cody speed up with his pounding. He would even play with Courtney's clit as she was getting close to release. "You ready Courtney? Huh? You ready to take all of my cum in your mouth?!"

She nodded her head to Gwen's response, her tongue going deeper into the goth's walls, followed with being pounded from behind proved to be too much.

All three of them reached the limits of their pleasure as their loins sent out a shock that was felt all over the body. Courtney took a look at Gwen's she was spread eagle on the desk and quivering in her afterglow… but it wasn't over yet.

Cody pulled out of her, twisting her body so she was lying on her back. He lifted her lower body up, to bring her snatch closer to his face.

Gwen decided to prowl forward like a cat of the jungle. Closing in on her prey, Courtney was pinned and Cody was claiming her as the catch of the day. Gwen inched closer to her walls, smiling at Cody, indicating that they were having the same idea.

No time to waste, both of them began to drive her into the thresholds of madness with tongues licking, lapping and penetrating her insides.

"Ahh! Wait! That's too mu- MMPH!" Courtney tried to speak, but her voice was cut off when Gwen shoved her maidenhood onto her mouth, ensuring that she would be licking her and letting herself go with the flow. As Cody would twist and twirl his inside her, Gwen's would flick, suck and tease her tender button. Her muffled moans indicated her enjoyment.

"Mmm, Mmm, MMM!" Courtney's moaned signaled that she was brought to the edge and couldn't hold it in anymore. As she came all over their faces. She had lost the strength to go on as her body was finally satisfied.

After Courtney had her turn Gwen took over, looking at each other closely and responded with a sloppy, nasty kiss, augmented with Courtney's taste that only made them hotter. Gwen sunk her nails onto his shoulders as he moved her from the desk to the wall, she turned around so her tits were mushed against it, with her hands pressed on as well.

She could feel Cody's lips tease and kiss her neck. "Oooaaahh." Moaned the beautiful goth as she felt his hard dong ease itself into her velvety walls.

Gwen could only accept his actions and take charge of the moment. Her body thoroughly ravaged as he continued pumping himself inside her. Cody pumped Gwen, increasing his pace and causing her mind to be filled with lust and pleasure.

A good amount of time had passed, while Courtney was still unconscious, Gwen and Cody had continued their love-making. Their bodies were now on the floor, Gwen was on all fours and Cody kept a firm grip onto Gwen's hips as he shoved himself inside her even more. Gwen tried to cut off her moaning by covering her mouth with her hand. But none of that would occur.

"No, it's ok. Let me hear more of your sweet voice, Gwen!" Cody took her hand that covered her moans and ensured that as she squealed, it would echo across the room. But she decided to formulate a sentence at the last minute.

"Release it! Inside me! I want you to shoot all of it inside me!" Cody did as requested and reached his climax, ensuring that Gwen was filled up with his seed.

"Wow Cody that was fucking amazing." Said Gwen. Taking the advantage of a second wind.

"I know." He answered and then kissed her, only to find Gwen wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Trapping him with her arms and legs, she would kiss him furiously in order to reignite his lustful side, to ensure that he was drained… to the last drop.

* * *

Cody was currently living he never thought he could have and yet here it was… right in front of him. He treated and loved everyone equally and they did the same, to him. Having a relationship may not have been easy, but he was someone who would power through even the darkest of times, knowing that there would be a light at the end of the arduous path. Now that it was all settled, everyone desired to one little small thing, as long as it had the consent of everyone else… adding three more people to the harem.

However, there was one that wasn't in the harem and that was Sierra.

Sierra went completely insane after the last season, if she wasn't insane enough. To explain the story in a short and simple way, she has a major crush on Cody, to a point where it couldn't be described as such and could only be remarked as an obsession. After season 3's finale, she attempted to be his girlfriend, only to be met with a dissatisfying answer. Cody said to her that he was already taken and he was dating Katie, which in a way was true, but not the truth in its entirety. Should Katie and Cody date as such, it would eliminate any type of suspicion of a polygamy relationship that he was having.

This didn't sit well with the obsessive girl.

Sierra tried to make Cody hers by force, the plan was to attend one of the Drama Brother's concert and abduct him from backstage. Despite the planning, she was stopped by security and she was sent to jail for her actions.

Cody was at home relaxing, since everyone else was out for a while and everything was up to date with the band and the home, maybe it'll be good to have a little downtime.

He was watching TV and saw that a new show, Total Drama: Revenge of The Island was on and saw the cast and his eyes saw three girls that got his attention and this gave him an idea.

All of them would take a lovely little yacht and arrive at the Playa de Losers.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the resort. While they toured the familiar place once more, they learned that Chris was using a catapult to send vote out players here instead of the boat of losers. Glad they didn't have to experience something like that, just a preference of a traditional elimination would do.

Just then, someone was sent hurling to the resort and Cody found a mechanism that would activate a giant hand. Looks like Chris went all out on this one. Seeing that no one was manning the controls, Cody pressed a button in where a giant hand would catch the person and bring them down safely.

The person was a girl with light blond hair, pale skin, teal eyes and purple lips wearing a green long sleeve jacket underneath is a blue shirt, a grey skirt, long purple pants and black shoes.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Cody. He offered her his hand, which she steadily accepts. Helping her up, she dusts herself off, taking a look at her rescuer.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said. She took a look at him and smiled. "Your aura is blue with red and green, it's very fascinating." She said.

"Uhh thanks, it's nice to meet you, my name is Cody." He introduced.

"My name is Dawn." She introduced herself.

"Guessing Chris has a unique way of eliminating people now, huh? Sorry you had to go out like that." said Cody.

"Yes, it's not very dignified for anyone's sake."

"Maybe it would be best to take your mind off the game for a while." He said. "Trust me, as someone who competed in this… it'll be for the best."

As he was making his suggestion, Dawn took the liberty of reading his aura once more. She was quite surprised at what she discovered.

"Your aura… it has this need… a desire to mate." She was quite blunt with her words. "It seems that it's rising inside you and… it'll be only a matter of time before you lose control."

Cody didn't understand the situation following the term 'lose control'. He felt fine, there wasn't anything wrong with him that would've warranted something like this. Perhaps it should be best to explain things to her.

"Wha… no… it's just…" Cody stammered with his words as Dawn used two of her hands to grab his own.

"You must be so pent up with all of that frustration in you. You should alleviate your body from it. If it is of no consequence, I would like to help out with the ritual of mating if needed."

Cody smiled. That didn't need much convincing.

"Come with me." He said. Cody then led Dawn into the yacht. Knowing that his body began to stir in the prelude of what's to come.

Soon they came to a modest bedroom, more than big enough for the both of them. Rose red sheets that were silky to the touch. Both could make out the fact that it boded well for the aspect of romance.

Dawn was surprised at the room and couldn't help but feel shy at this point, she may have dedicated herself into 'helping' him, but she needed to prepare herself mentally.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't wanna force you if you're not ready." He asked, seeing Dawn shake a bit.

"I would like to do this… but can you promise to take it slow and be gentle with me?" Without a second thought, he nodded his head.

"Yeah… we can do that." Cody answered. He then placed his lips on Dawn's slowly and softly. He would gently embrace her, allowing the moonchild to melt into his arms and allow herself to feel the sensual ordeal. Dawn felt the loving power of the kiss and she accepted it.

Their hands would intertwine together as they stuck to kissing. Both of them sat down onto the bed, still fully clothed with their lips still tasted one another.

They kicked off their shoes and Dawn uncharacteristically reaches for his shirt in order to take it off. She stopped for a minute to look at him. He nodded in approval, encouraging her to do so. Once the deed was done, she looked away. "You can take off my shirt… if you want." He asked her if she was sure of this, and she looked at him and nodded in response.

Cody slowly lifted her long sleeved shirt and then dropped it on the floor, Dawn then went to kiss him as he slowly got her pants off and then her skirt, revealing her undergarments beneath, that we're taken off as well. Cody then removed his pants and underwear, both of them finally naked.

Dawn was taken to the bed, where she would lie beside Cody and continue feeling this part of mating in where they would kiss each other. Instinctively, Dawn shivered from his touch and her mind and body slowly surrendered to the growing lust inside her. She would straddle him and steadily gyrate her hips, pleasuring his growing rod.

Cody kissed the crook of Dawn's neck, in where it would elicit a soft moan from her.

"Oh Cody this is amazing." She said. "So this is what it's like to mate." Her hands would grab onto his hair, wanting to feel him taste and tease her neck.

"Trust me, it'll get even better." He said.

He then unclipped and took her bra off and dropped them on the floor and then lowered himself to suck on her breasts which earned a moan from her.

"Are you ready?" asked Cody and she nodded.

"Just remember, you're in control. We can stop anytime you want to." He brushed a lock of her hair from her face. With a determined look on her face, she braved the unknown and gently lowered herself down onto him.

"I'm going to help get rid of your stress." She said. Cody gently gripped her hips, not forcing her down or keeping her away, just for the sake of balancing her. Once her pussy engulfed his cock entirely, her upper body fell onto his chest.

Dawn moaned when Cody took her virginity, she stayed still for awhile until she found the strength to move. She got up and placed her hands onto his chest. Wanting to be at ease with this newfound sensation, Dawn began to move, her breasts bouncing with every movement as Cody found his own reason to move a little.

Dawn felt Cody going in and out of her, her walls being contorted to the shape of his cock.

"Cody I feel like being one with you, I want to go faster." She said. Cody did just that and steadily picked up on the pace she moved. The feeling of Dawn's pussy gave them all the more reason to shake and groan.

She set herself down onto his cock, twisting and grinding against him. The tip of his manhood showing its affection by giving a gentle kiss to her womb. The feeling was overwhelming for her. For her body was ready to submit to him fully now.

"Cody, your thing! It's throbbing inside me!"

"I know!" He responded. Cody would then stuff himself inside her even more as she came crashing down onto his manhood. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, there was nowhere for her to go as she felt him release inside her.

Cody sat up to hold her in his arms, wanting a minute to catch her breath. "Hmm. Cody that was amazing." She said. "If your stress is still present, you can still pump more of your semen inside me… we're not done yet, right?"

Looking into her eyes, and hearing those words did something to him. His inner voice daring to speak out at this point. "Fuck her, breed her, put all of your cum inside her!" It said.

From there, he moved them to a point where he was on top this time. This time he was ramming himself inside her with no rest or respite.

"Ahh! Rub your cock in me as much as you want!" She moaned. Dawn had then wrapped her legs around him, wanting to feel more of his rhythm and flow.

As he kept at his pace, he cupped the blonde's cheeks. "Dawn, you're gonna suck everything out of me!" He moaned.

"It's ok, I can take it! Just let yourself feel good!" As she said that, he would go down to resume kissing her. His tongue tasting her with greed and a desire for dominance. Dawn knew that this wasn't the same person who was gentle with her, but rather a beautiful animal who would quench her lust with much vigor, much strength.

"Take it! Take it! Take it! Take all of my cock ok!" He said with his mind dazed in lust.

"I will! I will! Just breed me as much as you want!" Cody kept doing her missionary and they enjoyed it throughout the night.

"Oh God! I love it! You're getting tighter aren't you?!"

"Ahh! Hah! I love it, you're driving me crazy! Just make me go wild!" Dawn's maidenhood burned with an intense passion that even she couldn't ignore. Perhaps when it came down to sexual union, it was more than just impregnating someone to make a stronger offspring. Such love, such emotion was triggered by this… it felt so blissful to feel him against her.

Their performance continued for a few more hours, seeing that Dawn was at her limit, pushed Cody to go faster.

"Cody I feel something coming." Said Dawn. "It's so hot! Don't hold it back, I can take it all!" She begged.

"I won't hold back! You're about to cum right?! I'm about to cum too, I want to cum inside you!" Cody responded. Cody kept pounding Dawn until he came, his manhood sheathed deep into her lower regions, the last thrust stopped immediately to gush out the white hot lava that would fill her up and cause a pleasure shock all over her body, making her twitch. Afterwards he moved slowly as he filled Dawn's pussy and with each thrust he got slower.

Dawn felt Cody filling her body with his seed and was in a state of pure bliss. She would hold him in a tight embrace and wiggle her hips to savor this majestic feeling for as long as she could.

After 15 minutes passed, they were taken out of their afterglow, Cody was done and pulled out of Dawn's pussy which was filled with his seed and her love juices.

"How was that Dawn." Asked Cody. No answer came from her lips since Dawn fell asleep after she passed out.

Cody pull the covers over them, holding the moonchild close like a stuffed animal and giving her a gentle and loving embrace.

Soon he would fall under the spell of Morpheus along with her..

The next morning both of them woke up and Cody got a case of morning wood.

Just then Bridgette and Gwen came in naked.

"So it seems we have a new lover with us now." Said Bridgette. "Don't worry, we just want you to get acquainted with us, after all… we are sharing the same guy." She said to Dawn as she would crawl up to her and press her lips against her own. The moonchild had awakened not too long ago, her strength hadn't returned to her yet. The only option she could've had was to succumb to her kiss… but somehow she was enjoying herself, grinding her pussy on hers, since the surfer was a great kisser and was taking charge… maybe it's best to let it happen.

Gwen got on Cody and started riding him, Dawn couldn't help but see the lust in Gwen was stronger than anyone here, she didn't wonder too much into why. But the way she moved her hips and how her lower lips would clamp onto his cock, she was indeed a sexual beast.

Cody would sit up, grabbing Gwen's hips, riding her up and down with his manhood, making her go mad with lust. Practically, she would gush her cum all over his dick… feeling how she desperately needed this.

Luckily, the yacht wouldn't produce enough of a noise in where others would've heard them going at it all morning.

Soon two more will join them.

* * *

To be really concluded

* * *

I had to split the ending in two a new story idea came crashing in and it took a lot of time to reel it in.

The last part will be coming soon and the next ones up is Anne Maria and Zoey and then one last surprise.

Also I have another Total drama story in the works and this time it stars Duncan.

That will be coming out in May.

Well that's all I got for now I must get some rest.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Here's part 2 of the finale**

**Also there's an announcement at the end.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

* * *

The sounds of moans were echoing throughout the room as another day of passion took root.

After Dawn was introduced into the harem, it was apparent that Gwen and Courtney were going to accompany Cody into pleasing the moonchild much more, participating in a 'foursome' if properly defined.

The aura reader was in a reverse cowgirl position bouncing herself onto a thick cock that continued piercing her. Her eyes were closed as she blushed madly, feeling two lips sucking on each breast as a finger was playing with her rosebud. Her mouth opened to voice her moans that compelled them to continue their endeavors. She never did something so naughty in her life.

Yet it made her feel alive.

Gwen had stopped herself from sucking Dawn's breasts and moved to face her. "Wow, you look so cute when you're horny." She ran her hands all over the moonchild's body, causing her to melt in the embrace.

"Wha… no, it's not that! I'm… MMPH!" Dawn's words were cut off by the goth's warm lips touching hers. Her tongue would snake in, tasting every crevice her body had to offer. The favorite part was how the tongues would coil and fight for dominance. Dawn put up a good fight, but in the end, Gwen won. All she could do was submit to the sexy goth.

Seeing the two molest each other made Cody thrust upwards with a quickened pace, he could hear the both of them moaning, even when their kissing would dare muffle them. Courtney leaned to kiss Cody, fingering herself and playing with her breasts. She didn't want her body to feel ignored, besides the purpose was to welcome Dawn, this can wait awhile longer.

Dawn's hands were moving on their own, who would've known that Gwen's body was soft to the touch. She would start with her legs, then it would slowly move to her thighs. She took ahold of her hips and pulled Gwen closer as they kissed, their chests were mushed together as they embraced each other. Feeling her back, then the curvature of her busty mounds, afterwards, her quivering neck. Who knew that touching a girl would've felt so sensational. She would go to pinch and tease the goth's nipples, twisting and flicking it.

Gwen stopped cupping Dawn's cheeks and went to hold her by the hips, feeling how her lower body would move beneath a big cock that would fill her insides. Based on her movement, she was getting the hang of it. The goth broke their kiss, to see Dawn's unconscious-like smile, overflown with pleasure. A string of saliva came between them, the second it broke was when the moonchild spoke.

"More… I want more." She slurred in a drunken lust.

"You greedy girl." Gwen said. "You haven't even gotten to feel it yet." Before Dawn could even ask about it. Her eyes widened as she was gritting her teeth, her inner walls closed in anticipation as she felt a burst of semen flood her insides and coat her inner walls.

Dawn fell onto Cody, taking Gwen with her sandwiched between the both of them. "Dawn, your pussy is filled up with his cum… I want to clean it so bad."

Gwen got up to place Dawn off of Cody and onto the bed, she then moved her body into the 69 position. The goth then proceeded to lick and suck her cum filled pussy. Dawn would keep a firm grip on her ass as she would pierce her own tongue into Gwen's folds. Courtney and Cody looked at the spectacle between them, seeing that they were both really into it.

"Glad we got her to ourselves right now, huh?" Courtney said as she coiled her arms onto Cody's. Seeing Gwen and Dawn go at it with each other was no doubt incredibly sexy. They wanted to see both girls go all the way with each other, no way did they want to miss this!

As Courtney got on all fours to see them from a different angle. Cody found it enticing on how she wiggled her hips, as if she was telling him to get in on the fun. Groping her breasts from behind, he slid into her heated insides, solving the problem of being idle and missing their little show.

"Look at how Gwenny's eating her out!" Courtney remarks. "She's having a lot of fun with her isn't she?" She would then place her attention onto Dawn. "You better hang in there little girl." She cooed. "We're not done by a long shot. GYAAH!" She moaned as she felt her wrists being grabbed from behind as Cody was moving like a piston, she couldn't grip the sheets or hold onto someone. All she could do was take it.

Both of them kept their eyes on Dawn and Gwen, for they were swallowing and slurping gobs of thick, loving cum from their nether regions. Their hip movements became erratic, so has their lips, indicating both of them were getting close.

"C'mon you two! Cum all over each other, just let it out!" Courtney said as she was reaching her own release.

A few minutes later, all four of them released their sexual tensions. Gwen got off of Dawn, turning to face her. "Did you like that?"

"Mmm-hmm." Dawn said. This time Courtney went to kiss her straight on the lips. Gwen and Cody decided to suckle on each breasts as their fingers would play with her snatch. They planned on making her cum one last time, ensure that she would be left as a quivering mess after all of this.

It would've been a whole lot better if everyone else had joined in, but they all decided to have an orgy of their own.

After going 5 rounds with the 3 girls, Cody was drained and fell asleep with the rest joining them.

'This is the life.' His mind would say to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the yacht, Cody's security personnel were on watch, ensuring that no one would dare to trespass. They were also hired in order to protect him and everyone else, the pay was definitely good for a gig like this.

It wasn't necessarily going to be just mindless sex all day and night, perhaps making some friends, plain and simple would be a nice change of pace. Not sex-buddies, not lovers, just friends to hang with. He definitely could find a friend in that Sam fellow, since he's a fellow gamer.

After a week passed, Cody looked at the sky and saw two people and they were… flying? It looked to be a guy and a girl holding an unusually large diamond that was probably fake.

Cody pressed a button that activated the giant hand and it caught Anne Maria and Brick. After a while, he introduced himself to the both of them, helping them get settled in. With Anne Maria, there was another story to it. After her 'elimination', and the story that came with it, perhaps a matter of consolation was in order.

He invited Anne Maria to the yacht, which was easy enough since he mentioned it. As she went inside, Anne Maria was impressed by the look of it from the inside. "Damn, whoever owns this is a rich stud." She said aloud.

"Well thanks, I own it." Said Cody accompanying her.

"You own a yacht like this? How?" She said perplexed. At first, she believed him to be pulling tricks, but there was something about him that made him familiar.

"I'm a part of the Drama Brothers." He answered. That explained enough, they have been a successful group.

"Wow, that explains like, a lot. So you're Cody from that singing season."

"And you must be Anne Maria from the current season. I saw tonight's episode and that you quit over a fake diamond." Said Cody.

Anne Maria looked away in embarrassment. Being in that freak show was more than enough, if there was a chance to get something that was more than a million dollars in hand, she'd take it… who wouldn't have?

"But, I have something for you that I think you'll like." He said. Cody then presented a real diamond for her and Anne Maria squealed for joy. "This is an actual diamond, the real deal, just for you."

"Thanks Cody… look, I'm not used to this but is there any way I can repay you?" she said.

"Well, I want to take your mind off the game, and to be honest, I find you to be kinda cute." he said. They walked towards each other.

"Oh, I get it. You want a piece of me?" She sashayed her hips.

Cody only shook his head. "No." Yet he walked closer to her. "I want all of you." He then kissed Anne Maria, darting his tongue into her, resulting in her kissing back.

"You want me, you better show me a good time." She said. Cody responded by yanking her pants off, then he did his as he pinned her towards the wall, both pressed against each other half naked as the only thing they had on were their shirts.

As they were grinding towards each other, Anne Maria couldn't help but feel his throbbing member brushing her snatch.

"You're so big." She said. Anne Maria went to feel his cock a little more.

"You got a nice booty and some thick thighs." Said Cody. "Why don't we skip the foreplay and get to it?" Cody led her to the bed and he started prodding her slippery folds.

Getting the idea, Anne Maria then got on all 4's and shook her ass at Cody. "You want me, come and get me."

Cody then got on the bed and positioned near her ass he then took his cock and jammed it right in her pussy.

Cody felt Anne Maria's ass slapping against him as he pounds her, seeing this sassy girl in such a mannerism made it easy for him to make the decision to spank her.

"Oh yeah baby, like that Cody keep fucking me and spanking me." She said.

"Yeah! Like that?! You're such a naughty girl! It makes me wanna punish you, but I can't help myself, I want you as my little fuck toy!" Cody pounded Anne Maria as he went faster, making her moan and the bed shake.

"Your little fuck toy?! Ahh! Hah! You wanna make me your little slut?!" She said. Thinking about this, his cock going in and out of her in such a way, she didn't mind it at all.

"Oh yeah! Your tits, your ass, your pussy, everything about you is gonna be mine… ALL MINE!" He licked her neck. "You won't deny me would you?"

"No!" She said quickly. She couldn't help but feel a little turned on by how he spoke to her.

"You want this don't you?"

"Yes!"

"You want my cock fucking your hot little pussy for all its worth?! You wanna satisfy your slutty body don't you?! Don't deny it, you're getting tighter and tighter and I love it!" Anne Maria's inner walls were being contorted into the shape of his cock as he kept going.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, just fuck my pussy! I'll do it, I'll take it! I'll be your little whore if you want, I want you, I need your cock!" As he pounded her, Cody smacked her ass again, watching it jiggle.

"Oh yeah, you love it! You'll love being in a harem too, we all want a taste of your sexy body!" It seemed that all of this dirty talking was turning the both of them on even more.

After an hour, they were both near their limits. "Anne, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside your pussy, you wanna take my cum?"

"Yes, I'll do it! I'll be your cum dumpster, just keep at it you fucking animal!" Cody pounded Anne Maria for an hour before they came for the first time. After changing places, Cody turned Anne Maria around in order for them to face each other, now he started to move again.

Cody moved his hips as he thrusted in her pussy and sucked on her dark brown boobs making her moan and squirm.

"Oh yeah Cody keep going!" she shouted. She would move her hips upwards to match his thrusts.

"You taste so good! I love how you can take my cock! Oh baby, your slutty pussy is gripping me, I bet you want more, huh?!"

"Just do it, give it to me! I don't care anymore, just fuck me like a little whore, I'll take your cock all night if I have to!"

"Be a good little slut and stick out your tongue." Cody requested. She did that without hesitation. Cody kissed her and they moaned, loving the feel of their hot, steamy kiss.

'It's so good… I love it!' She would wrap her legs around him as she could feel her own release.

Cody kept pounding Anne Maria for two more hours before cumming for the second time and blowing his load inside her. Their kiss broke as their moans echoed throughout the room.

As he got off of her, he positioned himself to where his cock and her mouth would kiss. Taking a handful of her tits, he shoved it in.

Cody was fucking her face, taking solace in her pretty little mouth that dared to spew out such vulgar language, and he wanted it.

He would thrust himself inside her mouth, but not so rough as to make her vomit. "God, for your first time, you're an excellent cocksucker." He moans as he stops squeezing her breasts and starts to go down on her pussy.

'He's licking me down there, ooh he's such a naughty boy… but God, I don't want him to stop.' Her mind said as she kept a firm embrace onto his waist, wanting to take him deeper into her throat. Her tongue would run all over his cock, licking the tip and twisting all over his shaft.

"I'm about to cum again, just make sure to swallow it all!"

"I will, I will! Just cum!" Anne Maria said with her mouth full. After that, she felt a gush of hot white cream enter her mouth, with one final suck, she swallowed all of it.

Cody moved slowly as he filled up Anne Maria and stopped in order to catch his breath. After 15 minutes passed he rolled off of her and laid on his back.

"How was that?" said Cody. His fingers would rub her snatch just to tease it.

"Fucking amazing!" replied Anne Maria. Her hand would rub his cock up and down.

"So you got a harem, huh?" She asked. "If you keep making me feel good like this, I'm in." she said.

"Well then, why don't we get you acquainted with our fellow lovers, Heather, Lindsay, and Leshawna." Said Cody. The three girls came in naked and with lustful looks in their eyes. The girls jumped in the bed with them and the fun started up again, all to welcome their next lover in the fold.

'One more to go.' Said Cody in his mind.

* * *

(A few months after All-Stars and Pahkitew)

* * *

Cody was driving back home after a meeting with some producers of making a documentary recording the origins and success of the Drama Brothers. Just one of those things where they interview them and put in pictures and videos and all of that stuff. Are documentaries even interesting to view nowadays?

Rain poured from the heavens, as he was about to make a turn, his head turned to see a park with only one girl residing in it. Driving closer, he was able to identify that the girl was Zoey and judging by her posture she's been in a break up. Tears were down her face and she was soaked from head to toe, uncaring of what was happening to her.

"Ok, here we go." Said Cody. As he parked, he took out an umbrella and went outside to endure the punishing weather. It was quite heavy and his shirt was already getting soaked to the touch. Cody walked up to Zoey in her state, covering her with the umbrella. She looked up to him, somewhat ashamed.

"Hey, you ok?" said Cody.

Zoey shook her head. "Not even close."

"I can see that." He took a seat next to her. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just some boyfriend stuff, or ex-boyfriend to be specific." Zoey said. Her eyes spoke to him, that she was in a state of lament and sadness. She huffed and then spoke to him. "I fell in love with this guy named Mike and… we were going steady."

Cody remembered Mike, or was it Manitoba, Vito, Chester or some other person. Thinking about it further, he was the dude with the Multiple Personality Disorder. Yet there he was, overcoming it with the help of his friends and family. Now she and Cameron were there to assist in that matter. Whatever happened to them, they were pretty ok with each other.

"After the whole Mal incident, we started to go out and everything was going steady. There wasn't anything wrong with us… but then his father got this job a month ago. But it was gonna be in Quebec, far away from here."

So Mike had to move, damn, those are relationship breakers… sometimes that stuff is beyond their control.

"After telling me this, he thanked me for what I did for him and all of that… but he had to end it. Saying that a long distance relationship wouldn't work and that he could only hope that we could be friends. Now he's out there and I'm left here." She finished her story that was woven with tragedy and heartbreak. Zoey was sad that she and Mike broke up in such an unprecedented way and she hugged Cody to let all of her sadness pour out.

Cody hugged her. "Look, would you like to get out of the rain? I don't want you to get sick out here like this." Seeing that she didn't have much of an option, much less care for it, she accepted.

"Sure." She said. "Beats staying here and moping about."

Cody led her to the car and they headed for his place. On the way there, Cody decided to confess something to her. That he has a harem of beautiful girls waiting for him back home, and that Anne Maria and Dawn were part of it.

That made Zoey feel surprised and intrigued. Dawn and Anne Maria, in a polyamorous relationship, that's been going on for as long as it did? She was also familiar with Gwen, Courtney and Heather since they were in All-Stars. They were all in it, she wondered… now that she was single, what would it be like in a harem?

"Is there room for one more?" she asked.

"You sure you want to?" He said. "I don't want you to feel forced into doing something you don't wanna do."

Zoey hugged her knees. "Well, I'd like to try it out. I think it'll be fun." She was actually smiling at him.

He parked into a location where no one would drive by or witness their 'performance'. It seemed that it was gonna be now or never.

"Are you ready?" Said Cody. Zoey responded by nodding her head. They pulled a lever from the sides of their seats, ensuring that it would fall flat, as if it was a bed.

They kissed each other on the lips, soft and tender with a steady pace, then Cody took his shirt off, then he got her top off revealing a lime green bra underneath it as he kissed her he got her pants off revealing some green panties. "Hmm… matching set, huh?"

He would run his hands all over her soaked body, which made it all the more better for the both of them. Cody's hands would slip underneath Zoey's undergarments to touch her sensitive areas.

Cody would suck on her tongue as she would coil her legs onto him, and touching him all over… getting a feel of his chest and tasting him.

'His hands are all over me, it feels so hot.' Zoey's thoughts were slipping from her, she was supposed to be depressed, but somehow it was fading away. After 30 minutes of making out, Zoey took the initiative to take off Cody's underwear, as she felt something rubbing between her legs and that those pesky garments were getting in the way. They got their clothes off and were naked with Cody mounting her.

"Ready?" he said and she nodded.

Cody spread her legs in order to get a good view, then decided to taste her lower lips, that quivered in anticipation as his mouth inched closer. Once he dug into her folds, Zoey would grab him by the hair, her mind wanted to push him away, but her body didn't even listen, she was actually pulling him closer.

'He's actually going down on me! My… my thighs are shaking.' She would move her head with each moan, with the rest of her body twitching. Instinctively, she would move her hips upwards, wanting to feel more of it.

Zoey would've enjoyed it more, but Cody pulled away from her, but not without a fight, both his desires and Zoey's hand were against him, wanting to play with her rosebud a little more. Cody would then move closer to her, aligning his manhood with her pussy and it moved all the way to her womb causing her to scream out in pleasure.

She quickly embraced him, tight enough to hold him in place, after a while, with gyration of the hips and labored breaths, she found the strength to speak. "Do it, it's ok, just do it." She would coo into his ears. Her smooth voice ensnared him, seducing Cody to start moving at once.

Zoey groaned and moaned as Cody thrusted in and out of her pussy, her breasts moved against his chest, as her movement would complement his own, getting into it as well.

"Oh yeah Cody keep going!" she said. 'So this is sex is like, to be honest it really feels good.' Her mind thought about it, as much as it could.

Cody kept going and went faster plunging his cock deeper into her. 'His cock feels so good… I can feel my mind going blank.' As it continued, she was beginning to forget it all. The long-enduring heartbreak that haunted her, the accursed misery of a lonely life and for just a slight minute… who she was in a previous relationship with. In that minute, the stimulant feeling of this rutting felt even better. Her eyes widened at this revelation… screaming out in pleasure.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper! More! More!" Zoey moaned as Cody would increase his pace and the strength of his thrusts, shoving himself into her vigorously. He would kiss and nibble on her neck as he felt his release nearing completion.

'His thing is throbbing inside me, is he gonna cum? Is he gonna cum inside me? Wait no! He has to wait! I'm gonna…' her thoughts were hectic at that point. But they were immediately hushed by her screams. "AAAH!" Looks like he wasn't the only one close to release, for she felt the similar sensations.

As they went at it, Zoey took it upon herself to change places with him, mounting him and holding him by the back of the head. This time Cody sat up and allowed Zoey to take the lead, letting her bounce up and down onto his cock.

"Ah! You're hitting my sweet spot! I can't take it anymore! You're driving me crazy!" She moaned as she brought herself to kiss him, her tongue would seek out his this time. Cody's hands would take a grip on her hips, embracing her as she would move the way she wanted to.

She broke the kiss. "You'll never break my heart will you?"

Cody looked at her in the eye. "No."

"You'll never leave me, or your harem?"

"I won't. Not now, not ever."

"You'll help me forget all of this, right? Let me start all over with you?"

"I will, I promise." Hearing Cody's answers, caused her to hug him.

"Then let me feel it! Let me feel all of your lust!" They went at it for a couple more rounds as Cody let her have it. He would slam his meat inside her, causing her to go crazy as he went as deep as he could, blasting her inside with his goo. She would clutch her stomach in heat, allowing herself to fall into the sea of lust. After they came, Zoey laid against his chest as she caught her breath with Cody's cock still inside her. For their love juices had mixed in together, along with small movements that dared to tease their nether-regions.

"How was that Zoey?" asked Cody.

"That was so amazing… I never thought you could have this much in you." She said. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being in a harem." They both pulled away from each other and put their clothes back on, in order to head back home.

"Well I got good news for you, we're here." Said Cody.

They got back home, where everyone else was waiting for them. Cody and Zoey went in and the door closed behind them… continuing the fun.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Alarms were going off and dogs were barking loudly as someone had broken out of prison. Guards were scrambling and suppressing random riots and any inmates that would attempt to escape. Some had tried and failed, but there was one who actually succeeded in the endeavor.

It was Sierra, she managed to break out and now she was on a warpath. All those months, all that time and she only had one goal in all that time: attaining Cody Anderson no matter the cost.

As she sprinted away from the prison and into the woods, her mind kept repeating something like a mantra. "Cody will be mine!" She said as she ran from the guards and dogs. They're bound to tire out eventually, every fiber of her being, her cause, her resolve strengthened her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**To be really, really concluded.**

**Well that ends part 2**

**Part 3 the final one will be up soon**

**Sorry to split it in 3 but I'm getting ready for Easter for a little recharge.**

**I'll have part 3 up before May.**

**That's all for now I must get some rest.**

**So R and R No flames and insults**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later and happy Easter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone how's it going and how was Easter?

Now here's the last part of Cody's story.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

(A few weeks later)

* * *

Things couldn't be better at home, everyone there was living a life of luxury and prosperity and everyone was free to do their own thing. But even in paradise, there is trouble to be found.

One morning, Cody woke up after having an intense night with Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Anne Maria and Bridgette. He sat on the balcony, in a dark blue robe, watching the sun rise, seeing the morning blessed with the beautiful sight.

Despite that, he was deeply concerned about what he heard a week ago.

* * *

(a week earlier)

* * *

Cody was on the couch, snuggling up to Bridgette, her body was currently resting on top of him and they watched TV, showcasing the end of the surfer's show and now the plan was to start flipping some channels until he got a riveting phone call.

Apparently, someone in law enforcement had informed Cody that Sierra had escaped from her prison and was on the prowl, looking for him. It shook him, considering that she nearly abducted him at one of his performances. Putting up with her antics on World Tour was enough, now this… however one thing he can say about her, was that she's persistent.

Sierra was never going to stop until he was hers, willingly or otherwise, restraining orders or outright rejections were not going to help. Incarceration was a temporary solution, not a permanent one. Cody wouldn't even go far as to 'make her disappear' since that's the only permanent solution that came to him at this moment.

But there was an itch in the back of his brain… did it really have to be Cody at all? As in, did she want the original or something else that'll make the difference irrelevant? There was only one place he could think of, one place that could hold the prerequisite he would remark as the cornerstone of his plan.

He went to his phone, seeing if he still had Sierra's number, most likely it would've been blocked. He was definitely right on that, considering that she was the one who found out his number and sent mass texts long ago. He shook his head thinking about it.

Cody swallowed his pride, getting over the shivers that were haunting him. For the idea of doing this already made him sick to his stomach. But it was a necessity, a solution that is permanent, without a doubt.

As he unblocked the number, he began texting it. 'It's been a long time, hasn't it Sierra?' He awaited a response, albeit without enthusiasm.

'CODYKINS! I've missed you so much, I'll get you away from those homewreckers, I promise!' Seeing the message filled him with a little discomfort, it's too bad that she was insane in the membrane.

One things for sure, he needed to play it cool.

'Wait! You want us to be together, right? If you face them head on, you'll be playing into their hands.'

'OMG, you're right! We have to be careful, what do you think we should do?'

He chuckled to himself, thinking about how easy it was, now was the time to push things further.

'Do you remember World Tour, when we were back in Area 51?' Cody knows that she would remember it, down to the last detail.

'I remember everything, especially the Cody clones.' He clenched his hand into a fist and smiled.

'Listen, let's run away together to Area 51, we'll take one of the Cody clones and it'll take my place, that way no one else can get in the way of our love.' The minute he typed the last two words made him envision hell freezing over.

'I'll be waiting for you.' With that, the texting ended.

* * *

(Back to the present)

* * *

The plan had to work, he kept thinking about it, the small errors that could happen, the differing ideas plaguing his mind as it could've so long ago. Hell, one of his first ideas were to put her in a cannon and launch her, Pahkitew style… but the one thing he knew, it wouldn't work as one would believe. He needed to be methodical about this and that's exactly how he wanted it. Of course he told everyone else about the dilemma and that they should keep an eye out. But there wouldn't be too much of a problem, they knew that Sierra would have to keep a low profile after her escape, which is a definite prerequisite since people are looking for her, but not as hard as before.

* * *

(A couple weeks afterwards)

* * *

Sierra had evaded the Canadian police for a long time, long enough to plan her visit to Area 51… remembering Cody's texts, she knew that the both of them had to be covert to do this, no contact, no meetings none of that. There was no way that she was gonna go back in the slammer for something so 'unnecessary'. It was all going to plan, no one exposed or noticed her, just another face in the crowd.

Somehow, she was able to buy a plane ticket, she couldn't use a card, it'll be traceable… luckily she was able to have cash on her, with everything happening, she was even more surprised that no one even tried to corner her or place her under arrest.

After a while, it was a success, security didn't give her the dirty eye, the people hadn't noticed anything. Sierra had finally got onto her flight, next stop: Nevada, or Area 51 in particular.

Courtney had gotten into contact with a couple people in law enforcement, informing her about Sierra's whereabouts, keeping a close eye on her movements. They recently found her at the airport but didn't attempt to make a move under the C.I.T.'s request. It took a lot of convincing to let the obsessive fan take a flight somewhere and get away. For she knew what Cody's plan was and it'll ensure that Sierra wouldn't happen upon them again.

Courtney went up to Cody who was in the main bedroom, awaiting the answers that everyone was thinking about.

"Did it work? Is Sierra gone?" asked Cody. He kept thinking about the lure, could it really work in such a way? He thought about it so much, that it's gone to a point of overthinking. It had to work… it had to.

"Yep, it worked. Now she's far away, where she won't bug us ever again." Courtney answered. She took his hand and led him to the main bedroom. "Now that you're done focusing on all of that nonsense, it's time for you to focus on us." She opened the door to see that everyone was waiting on them.

"And by us… we mean ALL OF US!" said Anne Maria. "So why don't we get this party started!"

"Yeah, you're right." Cody said as Courtney went behind and undressed him.

* * *

Courtney was going to be the first out of everyone there, for she got on all 4's and wiggled her ass, begging for his cock since she and the other girls were kind of pent up after everything that's happened.

Cody got over to her and jammed his cock in her pussy and started moving. Zoey and Dawn looked closely as they witnessed her on her knees, getting rammed in such a way

"Oh yeah that feels good Cody." Said Courtney.

"Well have some more my little mocha lover." Said Cody as he increased his speed. Feeling the toughness of his thrusting, Courtney had grabbed the sheets beneath her, clutching at it tightly as her sensitive spots were constantly attacked, in a lovingly manner.

Cody pounded Courtney's pussy hard and it made her quiver. "Oh God, you always love shoving it into me like this, don't you?" She moaned. Courtney really didn't need to answer the question, rather she knows the answer. "You're so perverted… and I love it!"

Dawn spoke to Zoey. "He's really giving it to her isn't he?" She looked at their rutting, seeing Courtney's knees buckling to a point where she was going to just fall onto the bed.

Zoey then comforted her in the best way she knew at that point. She used two fingers and inserted it into Dawn's folds, teasing her with the sensations as she would breathe onto her neck, kissing her as they watched. "C'mon Dawn, it's not like you haven't rode him before. The way he pumps himself inside us…" she then plays with the aura readers clit, paying close attention to it.

"Ahh!" Dawn moaned as she felt Zoey molesting her. She could only melt into the sensation.

"Besides, you're so cute when you're like that." Zoey had then played with her breasts, allowing her to moan loudly in pleasure. "Go on! Let's hear more of your sweet moans! Let's give them a show!" Dawn witnessed Cody and Courtney looking at her depraved body, shivering in lust, yet absent of guilt.

It only made them hotter.

"Look at Dawn and Zoey, Court! They're getting off on watching us! And I can feel your cunt getting tighter!" He wasn't lying, her juicy lips gripped him even more.

"No! Wait! Cody, I'm gonna…" before she could say anything, she came hard all over his cock. Seeing that turned Dawn on, wanting to see more of this.

"Aww, you came already? It didn't even get the chance to." Cody said, feigning disappointment. "Still…" Cody turned her around, lifted one of her legs up and mercilessly slammed himself inside her. "That doesn't mean I'm done with you!"

Courtney gritted her teeth upon feeling such immense pleasure burning inside her. "WAAAH! Not so… not so rough!" She requested, wanting to adjust to this position.

"Aww… poor Courtney… it's too much cock for you now?! Don't worry, I'm gonna use your pussy until I cum!" Cody moaned as he witnessed her breasts dance and bounce about hypnotically.

Dawn kept looking at the two doing each other, Courtney's tongue had lulled out of her mouth, madly blushing as her vision was reduced to a blur. The moonchild felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness as Zoey increased her pace. She turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her tongue inside the Indie chick's mouth.

"Let me do it… I wanna make you feel good." Dawn turned the tables as she mounted Zoey and molested her body. To feel the bumps that were her curves, the body heat flaring and bubbling inside her. Zoey didn't bother to fight her off, wanting to savor the moment as Dawn was ravaging her. She would grind herself onto Zoey's leg and vice versa.

"Oooaaahh…" Both of the girls moaned in each other's mouths.

'Whoa, those two really love going at it with each other.' For a split second, Cody had actually stopped thrusting into the C.I.T, leaving her in bewilderment. It seemed that he was more focused on them than her, which was something that she couldn't allow.

"Hey!" Courtney pulled him closer to her. "What gives Cody? You're suppose to feel good with my pussy." She proceeded to kiss him. 'His cock feels so good.' Her mind screamed. She knew that he finally regained his attention with the way he was moving. Twisting his hips and allowing her cunny lips hit the base of his erect member.

Courtney broke the kiss, she didn't want to scream out, but it was too good, it was almost unavoidable. So she looked at his shoulder, unprotected, untouched… ripe for the taking. She went to take a lovely little bite into it.

"Ow! You're pretty rough yourself Courtney!" Cody addressed. But he didn't mind it, he was actually ok with it.

'We all know you love it Cody! Besides, we all know that I'm your favorite anyway.' She still held onto that notion, she knew that he didn't do favoritism, but one thing was for certain; he had sex with her the most out of everyone here. Sure she played the crafty little seductress, but it's not like he didn't enjoy it.

Cody was reaching his limits, pushing himself inside her nice and hard as her hot little snatch gripped his cock, not wanting to let it go for a minute. Their bodies meshed together as they both were sweating, going at it until they both reached their limits and came.

Courtney enjoyed herself in the afterglow, spasming and allowing her mind to stay blank for as long as it did. Finding herself to be satisfied for the time being, her bite had lost its grip as he pulled out and was left as a quivering mess onto the bed.

As Cody pulled out of her, he was still rearing to go a little longer. "Looks like I won't be done by a long shot." He said.

* * *

Then, an idea came to him as he witnessed another spectacle before his eyes.

The next ones were Bridgette and Lindsay, they were calling for him. This time, instead of Bridgette mounting Lindsay, ensuring that she was the one taking the lead, it was the other way around. Lindsay would lick, nip and suck the surfer's wonderful mounds.

"Ooh! Play with me a little more." Bridgette moaned. The sound of her purring drove both Lindsay and Cody crazy. The surfer opened her eyes to meet Lindsay's, who went forward to kiss her, losing herself in the feeling of a tongue swirling in her insides.

Cody could see their pussies bumping each other, begging to be penetrated and filled to the brim. But he wouldn't stick it in right away, rather he would swab the tip up and down, coating both lower regions in love juices, reinvigorating the feeling of desire in his body. With no time to waste, he decided to plow himself into the surfer, who howled in pleasure.

"Oh Cody! Just like that!" said Bridgette.

"This reminds me of how much fun we had back at the island!" added Lindsay. She could feel her rosy rump being squeezed as her body would press itself onto Bridgette's.

"It also reminds me of how Bridgette gets excited about this!" Cody stated as he went deeper inside her. A coy smile was directed toward her. So he did something unprecedented: he pulled out of her.

Sensing this, Bridgette was quick to voice her concern. "Wait! Wha-What are you doing?" As Lindsay played with her breasts, she looked at the surfer with a familiar coy smile; a smile that she herself wore previously.

Cody would then shove his member into Lindsay, railing her as she would moan, with the both of them on top of Bridgette, ensuring that she would be unable to escape the love making between them.

Bridgette felt her maidenhood twitch in need, for the stimulation to end in such an abrupt mannerism didn't sit right with her.

"Cody, you're so big! Give it to me harder!" Lindsay moaned as she felt two palms rub and massage her ass.

'Lindsay's enjoying this more than me? Why would he just go straight to her?' She had a tad bit of envy festering in her.

"I love that even when you came, you're still so big!" Lindsay said. She went to suck on Bridgette's neck. "It's not my fault Bridge." She said. "Maybe he's doing this as payback back at the island. Besides, I was his first." She moaned as she felt his tip push against the entrance of her womb, suddenly becoming rough with his thrusting.

Bridgette looked away, only for Lindsay to cup her cheeks to face. "Aww, don't pout, you know we all still love you… we're just having a little fun with you." Lindsay went to kiss her, their lower lips rubbing against each other as they continued.

Lindsay's kiss became erratic as she felt Cody pour his semen into her awaiting folds. 'He saved so much for me after all that time.' She thought.

After pulling out of her, he went to Bridgette, pounding away at her folds, it seems that she was getting anxious after waiting as she did.

"Oh baby!" Bridgette moaned. "I can feel you twitching inside!" She opened her legs a little more, hoping that it would allow her to feel his thrusting a little more.

"Cody's really giving it to you, isn't he? Pounding you must be a treat for him. Since your tight pussy is wrapping around his cock." Lindsay teased as she would rub herself onto the surfer's lower body.

"Cody, I can feel you… does that mean you're… GYAAH!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she howled in pleasure after feeling their orgasms. After pulling out, there was another thing he wanted to try.

Cody moved his hardened member between the girls nether regions, pounding their wet pussies and spanking Lindsay's ass while doing it. They were in turn aroused by the actions, they would assist by grinding onto his member.

Both girls kissed each other and sucked on each other's tits, they were molesting each other's bodies, following the instincts that were taking root in their bodies.

A while later, Cody felt an upcoming orgasm once more, as Bridgette and Lindsay would hold on to each other, he would blow his load all over them, coating their bodies with that white creamy substance, leaving them in a state of shakiness.

* * *

With that out of the way, Cody moved on to Leshawna and Anne Maria.

Cody went after Leshawna next and did her missionary. Cody moved and gyrated his hips as he pounds Leshawna's pussy hard making her moan.

"Hmm mmm! Like that baby boy, give it to me!" said Leshawna. She looked into another direction, seeing Anne Maria lower her snatch onto the girl's mouth, desiring to be licked.

"Now while he's fucking your pussy, why don't you use that mouth of yours and lick me." Leshawna did as requested, seeing the girl grind and twist her body. Who would've known that she would taste this good?

"Damn girl, I didn't know you were that good at this!" She says as she twists her body in the manner that she did. Cody cupped one of her cheeks, and leaned her forward, ensuring that she was locked into a French kiss. Cody would twist and gyrate his hips as he witnessed a pair of breasts swaying a lot because of it.

Cody pounded Leshawna like a jackhammer, her walls were gripping him with delight as he allowed his movements to be intense. Cody was so focused on thrusting himself into her plump body that he didn't see how Anne Maria was shaking more than usual.

'Damn, she's taking her time on me with this… it feels so good.' Anne Maria thought. She would move upward, seeing as how her lower lips were being sucked on and licked, especially at her clit. "AHHH!" She screamed upon feeling it.

'She's really desperate for it, I gotta finish her off and fast.' He shoved himself into her body while pinching her rosebud, causing her to release her juices all over his cock. Yet he didn't stop fucking her just yet.

"Just one more, just one more!" Cody would say to himself as he kept at it. He wanted Leshawna to cum again, which was why he hasn't slowed down his pace at all.

Anne Maria's lower lips were serviced all too well, for she was ready to release all of that pent up stress onto Leshawna. Regardless of that situation, she needed someone to embrace her, which was why she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.

Their moans were getting louder as time went by. With one final thrust, Cody flooded Leshawna's passage and made sure that his semen was poured deep into her chambers. For Anne Maria, it was time for her to let go and attain her sweet release, cumming hard onto her. Her lower lips shuddered in excitement.

Cody moved to Anne Maria and he pinned her against the wall. Her tits were mushed onto it as she was bent over, madly blushing at this feeling.

"Go ahead girl, ride that with everything you got!" Leshawna cheered her on.

"Oh yeah baby, pound me good!" Anne Maria said as Cody pounded her firm ass. Even so, that didn't stop him from giving that lovely rump a little smack.

"Ahh! Hah!" The girl moaned with each smack, he didn't hit it in a painful way, but rather in a playful mannerism, he didn't wish to harm her in such a way.

"Turn your head and kiss me." Cody said. Seeing her do just that made him go deeper into her ass, which was something that she wanted. He would then grip those wonderful mounds and keep pressing on with his movements.

Anne Maria gladly accepted him more and more as his thrusting began to pick up a little. She purred like a cougar, her body going with the flow of the moment.

Cody pounded Anne Maria as he held her by the hips, making her shake and moan with every thrust. With the final gesture, he pulled out of her and shoved it inside her velvety folds, stuffing her snatch with his cum, which was so abundant, some of it was spilling out of her.

* * *

After their fun concluded, he went to Dawn and Zoey next.

He did it with Dawn while standing up and held her by her ass and he shoved himself inside her making her go nuts with lust. The moonchild's legs were locked onto his waist, letting him do the work with the bouncing. After being handled by Zoey, it was no coincidence that she would've gotten into this quicker than usual. A cute little blush formed on her face as she felt her petite body being ravaged.

"Cody you're like a magnificent beast." Said Dawn. "It feels amazing mating with you and Zoey."

"I know." He answered. "We can't help it, you're just too cute!" He still had the strength to keep her in his arms, even when Dawn was joining in on the bouncing, he still didn't lose his grip. She leaned forward to kiss him and he responded by kissing back.

He lied her down, shoving himself into her again and again. She would shake her head from side to side, her eyes would then meet Zoey's who grabbed her breasts and played with her mounds, twisting the moonchild's nipples. If her body wasn't already driven mad by the lust then, it certainly was now.

Zoey could only giggle upon seeing the look on her face, she would kiss her cheek and witness her finally reaching her long awaited orgasm.

Cody resumed shoving himself Dawn and she came once more before she needed to rest so Cody laid her on the bed and moved to Zoey next.

Zoey mounted Cody as she slammed her womanhood onto his cock and started moving her hips uncontrollably. The sound of her putts filled the room as her sensual dance made the session all the more better.

Zoey had her head upwards as she felt Cody pounding her making her body tremble at his prowess.

"Wow Cody you're amazing! I'm glad I'm in your harem." Said Zoey.

"I'm glad too." Said Cody.

As they continued, Zoey could feel a pair of hands grip her breasts, but it wasn't Cody's. She opened her eyes to witness that it was Dawn who was groping her.

"This is thanks for before." Dawn stated, remembering how the redhead teased her body. As the moonchild kept touching Zoey, Cody thrusts himself inside her, making her move her hips without a second thought.

"No! My body is too sensitive!" She moaned. The redhead would place her fingers inside Dawn's folds in retaliation.

"If I'm gonna cum like this, you're gonna share in it too!" Zoey said. Accepting her fate, Dawn decided to hold her and allow what was happening to her take shape.

Cody pounded Zoey with speed and passion for a while, with all three of them cumming simultaneously. Zoey fell onto Dawn holding her close as they fell onto the bed.

"Y'know what would be really fun?" Zoey whispered into Dawn's ear.

"Mmm?" The aura reader voiced. Seeing that she was ready to listen, Zoey whispered her suggestion closely. They looked at each other, then looked at Cody with a devious smile.

They both mounted him as his manhood stood at attention. The two girls would then get into a scissoring position with his member in between.

"Go ahead! Cum all over us! You know you want to!" Zoey said, grinding herself upwards and downwards, feeling Cody's twitching manhood, followed with Dawn's juicy lips.

Dawn's movements were much more vigorous than any of them thought. The both of them took attention to that and cheered her on.

"Wow, you're really getting into it! Move your body just like that!" Cody said, looking at Dawn, who completely lost herself to the carnal desires at that moment.

Zoey got in on it as well. "Oh God, your pussy is just the best! I love it when you move your body like that!" She moved in sync with her nearing the edge. "C'mon Cody, cum! This is the perfect time for our little moon princess to get messy!"

"Only because I want to help satisfy your desires and his if the urges are getting harder to handle!" Dawn interjected.

"What about your urges Dawn? The way you move your body like that is telling us something." Cody said.

"I… Ahh… Ahh! I'm so close!" All three of them were moving much more frantically. After a while, Cody came all over Dawn and Zoey, his baby batter coating their stomachs, chests and faces.

Dawn mounted Zoey, something uncharacteristic of her. "Why don't we get you all cleaned up?" She ran her tongue all over the redhead's chest, mushing her body with her own.

* * *

Finally finishing up with the moonchild and the indie chick, Cody moved on to Heather and Katie next.

Katie decided to ride him in the reverse cowgirl style. Attempting to fit the tip into her tight, little walls. 'It's barely fitting, and it's just the tip.' Her mind had comprehended the situation that she was in, but now it was time for her to brave the storm and have him go deeper inside her.

'He's splitting me in two!' The minute Katie had finally taken every inch inside her, she shouted. "Oh fuck!" Her voice was mixed with pain and pleasure. She began moving her hips, a fraction of her mind unconvinced that she didn't take all of his member inside her.

"You like that… you want me to go faster and harder?" Cody asked her, while Katie was more focused on moving her hips.

Katie made a response. "Yes! Fucking do it! Fuck me even harder!" Cody obliged by grabbing one of her arms and grabbing a lock of her hair, as she screamed out in fiery passion.

"Do you love it Katie, you like it when I ram you like this?!" He teased.

"Mmm, yes…" Katie said. Cody was somewhat dissatisfied with the answer. So he increased his pace, which was all too much for her.

"Louder! Scream it!" He said.

She did just that. "I fucking love your thick dick, Cody!" Afterwards she began to cum, falling down on her chest, resting on her bed, her body flickering with each breath.

He then mounted her, prodding her at a maddening pace as her tongue would lull out in immense pleasure as she would cry and chirp in pure ecstasy.

"Do it! Inside me! I want all of your cum inside me!" Katie begged as Cody gave her a hot burst of cum as her womb would accept his seed.

He slowly pulled out of Katie, finally focusing his attention on Heather.

Heather was pinned with her back against the wall, her leg was lifted and her inner walls were being pierced. Her hands clawed at his shoulders, sinking itself onto the skin with each thrust, luckily for him it didn't draw blood.

"My body hasn't forgotten the taste of your dick!" She would look down to see where the both of them were connected, her eyes witnessed how it was going in and out of her. Her hips would actually move and join in on the fun.

Cody would take that scrunchy off of her hair, allowing her long locks to spill out. They would give a long look at each other. "I haven't forgotten how you feel either." Cody said as the both of them were French kissing each other.

Cody would grab a handful of her rosy rump, giving it a gentle caress, he would then break the kiss in order to nip at the cutie's neck. With one little hop on her standing leg, she wrapped herself onto Cody's waist.

"Don't think for one minute I want you to be gentle." She voiced it with a shaky breath, as he continued with his nibbling, he moved himself like a piston, whereas Heather would coat his member with more of her womanly juices, slipping and slipping all over. As he moved the both of them to the bed, Heather saw an opportunity.

She moved herself to a point where she was the one on top, dominating by slamming herself onto his hard member. She gripped his wrists ensuring that they were above his head.

"That isn't all you've got now is it? I hope I'm not too much for you now!" She moved her hips faster and harder than before, riding him so what when the tip was nearly slipping out, her body would hit his entire member with each slam… and they enjoyed it.

"Fuck! I can't hold it in anymore, I'm gonna cum!" Cody said, still restrained by a pair of hands. Heather got closer to his face.

"Uh! Hah! Ahh! Cum in me! Fill me up baby!" With one final thrust, Heather had finally reached her limits and came with him. She got off of him and began to rest her body. 'That was… wild.' Her mind said.

* * *

While the many of them had their needs satisfied, there was only one who remained, the one who'll push his body to its limits.

Gwen was waiting for so long, her pussy gushed in excitement. She and Cody looked at each other for a long while as their naked bodies inched closer to each other.

Something was happening between the both of them, this strange silence, yet a feeling of pure adrenaline courses through them. Their hearts were racing faster and harder than ever before, they looked at each other with eyes that had lost control.

Gwen went to tackle Cody and maybe mount him, but he sensed that this type of movement was coming and decided to launch himself towards her at the same time. Cody got on top of Gwen, shoving his member into her awaiting folds in an instant. Her response to this immediate action was a lust filled howl. She was pinned to the bed as she found no mercy in his movements. She was getting wetter as this kept going on.

"Oh Cody!" Gwen screamed as she felt him pounding her pussy like no tomorrow.

The other girls watched as Cody fucked Gwen as he went all out on her.

"Oh Cody, Cody, Cody, CODY!" Gwen chanted.

Cody was on top of Gwen with her breasts pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist not wanting to let go of him.

"Gwen, you're so fucking tight!" The more he kept shoving himself inside her, the more wild their movements became. Cody loved the fact that she was moaning and screaming loudly, feeling her body's movements turned him on even more. "Oh baby! Right there! Move your hips like that!"

The feeling for the both of them was all too much. For his manhood had the strength and fortitude to penetrate the deeper, more sensitive parts of her snatch, Gwen would move her hips so that her special spot would be targeted every time. After hitting its mark several times, they both reached their limits and came, but that didn't stop their movements at all.

"Are you gonna fill me up, gonna fill me to the brim with your cum?" She already knew the answer.

Cody went deeper and faster as he pounded Gwen, kissing her as they fucked like beasts in heat. Cody couldn't deny it, Gwen was the one who brought out this pure animalistic side in him, she was more than a cute little sex kitten, she had such desire that rivaled his own. No longer did she have to be a voyeur, she can do it anytime she wants to. To be mounted, to be dominated, to be fucked raw, she loved every second of it… to a point where she would cum all over his cock.

Cody brushed a lock of her hair aside from her face, getting closer to her as he did so. "I'm not done yet, and I know that you're not done either." Even as he said that, he shot a load of hot white batter into her womb, she would clutch her stomach in heat.

'He's gonna break me with his dick.' Gwen said in her mind. Believing that could happen in a way, she encouraged his movements for a long while.

Several hours passed and Cody was running on fumes and he and Gwen were at it to a point where the sheets underneath them were drenched in sweat and cum. Gwen's pussy couldn't take more of his semen in, but the rest did decorate their lower bodies and she wasn't done until her limit was reached.

"Cody I'm about to cum again!" she said.

"You're not the only one!" he responded.

"Cum inside me, make me pregnant!" she shouted.

Cody went faster and faster until with one last thrust they came and they shouted each other's names.

Cody moved slowly as he filled up Gwen with his seed and they were covered in sweat and breathing slowly. Their bodies felt electrified, and it tingled with a monsoon of stimulating pleasure. The goth was squirting and gushing out of her pussy with hot streams of her love juices, spilling over Cody's body.

"I love you Gwen." Said Cody.

"I fucking love you too." Said Gwen.

After 20 minutes passed, Cody was done filling Gwen and pulled out and laid beside her as he was fully drained.

"That was one hell of an orgy." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, there isn't any word that I can say to describe it." Added Bridgette.

"After all this time, I think he wants to knock us up with all of this." said Heather.

But Cody's consciousness slipped from him after a bit, leaving him already asleep at that point.

Perhaps something like that could come some other time, for now it was best to fall under the spell of Morpheus and wander into the land of dreams in the quiet night.

Cody dreamt of starting a family with everyone. He felt satisfied with them, he had a life that would probably be pined for in a fantasy. If they all actually did a repeat of attaining more people, well… that would probably be swell.

* * *

(But that's another story for another time)

* * *

Sierra, had successfully escaped Canada and infiltrated Area 51. She accessed the base from the area where they did the alien challenge. Once there, she tried to find the original Cody if he was out and about. where she met the aliens that turned into Cody and there were a lot of them present.

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CODY CLONES!" she squealed as she chased them around. The thoughts of the original was soon corrupted by seeing the clones, since there were so many, she could keep them all to herself, or maybe take one of the pods for herself and the clones would be hers forever.

All these choices, all this time… all of those Cody's would all be hers and hers alone. Original or clone, her deepest fantasies would be fulfilled regardless. Sometimes a happily ever after comes in a different way.

If this was hers, so be it.

* * *

End

* * *

Well that ends this story

I hope you enjoy it.

Also there is something I wanted to say.

I have only 4 total drama stories left in me, 2 harem ones, one Chris x Lindsay and something else.

But after that, no more of total drama for a while.

Also there's a petition to get total drama renewed by Netflix and anyone wants to see Chris and the others again, please sign it.

I'll take Total Drama over TTG any day.

There will be a sequel to this soon, probably in the summer like in late July.

Well that's all for now I gotta bounce.

So R and R no flames and no insults.

Until Next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

I would like to thank DismalOrc29177 for helping me out.


End file.
